The pensieve
by horn-head
Summary: Harry receives a penseive full of Sirius' memories after fifth year. But Harry keeps seeing a woman around the school that looks just like Sirius' dead girlfriend. What's going on? R&R people!
1. Harry's Gift

**A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I wish I did. Sirius would be nice. Mmmm. Drool**

Harry had spent three weeks at number 4 Privet drive already. Time seemed to fly by and stand still all at once. He spent most of his time there wither laying on his bed staring at the ceiling or walking aimlessly down the street. His neighbors would mumble under their breath about him, but he never heard.

Today he was sitting on a street corner staring unseeing at the ground. Sirius' death playing before his eyes again and again. It was all he could think about all summer, playing unendingly every waking moment.

When he was asleep he dreamt of Voldemort and his doings. Now that word was out, Voldemort wasn't trying to hide in deceit and trickery any more. Muggle attacks were becoming more and more frequent. Harry had been sent a letter almost as soon as he got into his room that he should never be outside after dark and to stay as close to "home" as possible.

Order members were following him everywhere, he knew. Never having a moment alone was aggravating, but they were just trying to protect him so he tried not to think about it. Breaking out of his reverie, he wondered who was around him at the moment. "I know someone has to follow me at all times, but could you at least show me who is following me right now?" he asked his surroundings. Looking up, he saw Mrs. Babbit staring at him from across the road. "Oh, sod off, you horrible old bat!" he spat at her. He got up and walked to an alley behind his uncle's house. Vernon was going to hear of that, Harry was certain. He would be punished.

"Okay, no one can see us here, so just show yourself so I at least know who I've got for company." There was no sign of anyone or anything. "Oh come on! I need to know who I have with me so I know what kind of defense I have!" There was a sigh and Remus appeared at his side.

"Hello, Harry. How are you doing?" Remus looked rather tired and worn out, even for him. "Your aunt and uncle aren't being too harsh on you, are they?"

Harry stood shocked for a minute and then took his old professor into a bear hug. "Oh, Lupin! I didn't even think it could be you! I'm glad to see you! You don't look so good, how are things going at the... ah, the house?"

Remus chuckled, "Pretty well considering we're running everywhere trying to defend ourselves as well as muggles. Dumbledore thought you might like to see a friendly face. He told me to wait for you to ask for somebody, though. Said you would know when you wanted to be around people." Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "I hope you're not still obsessing about Sirius, he wouldn't want it that way. He'd want you happy."

Harry's face fell. "The only way I could be happy is to know that this is some kind of joke, that he's still alive." Harry paused and looked away. "That I could see him again and get out of this hell-hole and live with him."

Remus nodded and thought for a moment before he replied. "Well, in time things will work out, you'll see. Do you think I could come into your room for a minute? I have something of his for you."

Harry's curiosity showed on his face. "What? What do you have for me?"

"Uh huh, not here. I'll tell you when we are in your room. Do you think we can get there without your Aunt and Uncle getting upset?" Remus questioned.

Harry broke into a grin. "Yeah, he's at work, Aunt Petunia's at the store getting groceries to feed Dudley (that'll take a while) and Dudley, well he's probably beating up a ten year old somewhere like he did all last summer."

Harry turned and led Lupin to his house and up to his room. There wasn't a lot of space in there, so they were a little cramped. "Okay! Okay! What do you have for me?" Harry was eager for anything to remind him of all the good times with Sirius instead of just his death. Remus smiled and pulled out a penseive.

"It's some of his memories. Not all of them are bad, well, not to someone who doesn't know the circumstances. Don't let your aunt see this and don't look into it unless I'm with you. Okay?" He was very serious about this last instruction for Harry.

Harry stared at it and barely whispered, "Okay. Can I do it now?" He looked up expectantly. "All I've been able to think about is his dying for the last month and I need to remember him when he was happy."

Remus started to nod and then glanced out into the driveway when they heard a car door slam shut. "Petunia's home, Harry. You can't let her find this because it could mean some very bad trouble for the entire order, but especially you." Harry was crestfallen. So close! So close to Sirius' memories and he couldn't watch them.

"Can you come back later and let me? Please Lupin, I need to. I miss him so much." Harry started to cry. Just then Petunia pounded on his door.

"Get up, you lazy slob and help me with the food!" she shrieked. Harry got off the bed and looked at Remus. He nodded and put an invisibility cloak over him and disappeared from sight. "Bye." Harry whispered.

He made his way down to the front door and opened it long enough to feel the swish of a cloak on his leg and stepped out to the car to bring in bags of groceries. Heaving them into the house, he grunted when the straps cut into his hands. Putting them on the counter, he turned around to go get more, vaguely aware of his aunt talking to him. Soon enough he had brought in all of the food and started putting it away. Petunia was still talking to him, but he just ignored her. Suddenly the phone rang and he jumped, letting go of a carton of eggs.

"Clean that up! You're going to have to go get me more eggs, boy! You're going to be punished for that one!" Aunt Petunia said on her way to the phone. She answered it and Harry could tell she was talking to Mrs. Babbit. He didn't care.

Cleaning it up quickly he walked into the hall and bumped into his uncle. "Watch it, boy!" His uncle growled. Standing aside so Vernon could go into the kitchen, Harry sprinted up the stairs. He had just reached his door when he heard his uncle start shouting. They must've found out about his earlier chat with that annoying Mrs. Babbit, he thought. He took the penseive off his desk and quickly hid it under the floorboard in his room. He had just sat up when his door burst open. Vernon stood purple-faced and huffing in the doorway.

"I want to know why you always seem to know who to shoot that mouth off to that is going to make the biggest fuss about it. I want to know why you seem to have something against my neighbors and me. Is it because we aren't some kind of freak, like you are?! Is it because we all have respectable reputations and jobs?! Answer me, boy!"

Harry appraised his uncle coolly for a moment then rolled his eyes. "She's a stupid arrogant, ignorant person. Just like you are. You'd better watch out, Uncle. Karma's a bitch." He stood up and smiled.

Vernon seemed at a loss for words and looked like his head was going to explode. "How dare you say any of those things to me! I don't care what your friends do to me, you're not getting any food or coming out of there for anything until they come to get you, understand?" With that he slammed the door and Harry could hear all of the locks being locked. He smiled and shook his head, then yelled in frustration and flopped down on his bed.

He raised his eyes to where she stood, trembling. "Do you know why you're here?" She nodded and began shaking violently, scared. This amused him.

"_I don't take well to traitors, nor do I take well to failure. You have failed me in a simple task and as a result I see that as betrayal. You know what happens to betrayers, don't you?" She nodded again, tears streaming down her face._

"_Good, then I don't have to tell you what's going to happen next." Harry nodded to a guard standing a few feet away from her and headed toward the door. He heard her body hit the ground before he reached it and smiled._

"_Having fun?" A woman asked. Her black hair falling in her eyes as she turned to him. "I do hope she was of some service to you, I mean, otherwise everything we did to train her was a waste of time."_

_He turned to her, "No, she didn't give me any information. Damn it all! Dumbledore's got his followers just as loyal as I have mine." She nodded and opened up his bedroom door for him. "Goodnight, Dark Lord. I trust you will sleep well?" He nodded and she closed the door._

Harry awoke to a noise outside his window. Thinking it was the Order; he rushed over to the window only to see a woman standing in the street alone. She was looking up at his window quietly. Harry wondered at this, but before he could think of any answers to his questions, she disappeared. Harry shook his head and thought of how he must be going insane. Grumbling to himself, he slid back under his blankets and practiced Occulemency. It never worked, but he had to try. Eventually he slept.

**A/N: What do you think? R&R and tell me whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the relating characters. I do own the ex-girlfriend of Sirius, but that's it.**

**Thanks to ponychick. This is only the second fan fic I have written and your review boosted my confidence. ï Thanks a lot.**

A loud knocking on the front door woke Harry in the morning. Still groggy, it took him a minute to figure out what was going on.

"I'm not going away, Dursley! I can stay out here all day screaming at the top of my lungs, if you wish. Your neighbors are going to love this! Ha ha ha!" a familiar voice boomed.

Harry sat up, confused. Where did he know that voice? Not the muggle world, to be sure. A cold chill ran down his back, what if it was a death eater? Harry bolted to the window and looked out. Relief washed over him, it was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry smiled and waved. Kingsley grinned mischievously for a moment and started yelling again.

"I really could go at this all day, Vernon. Would you like me to tell everyone peeking out of their windows your dirty little secret?" He looked around, sure enough; almost everyone was looking out of their windows, watching this strange black man yell.

The door opened and Uncle Vernon stepped outside. "Okay, come in, but make it quick."

Harry was elated. He was almost definitely going back to Number twelve Grimmwauld place. He raced to pack. Things were spread all across his room, but it didn't take him long. The only problem he had was figuring out how to store the penseive.

Kingsley strolled into his bedroom, looking pleased with himself. "Hello, Harry. All finished packing? Well, let's get going."

Harry showed him the penseive. "What do I do with this? I don't know how to pack it." Kingsley stopped and muttered a spell to seal it and went down stairs. Harry shoved it in with his robes in his trunk and dragged the trunk down the stairs after him.

"Now, now, now, Mr. Dursley," Kingsley was saying, "I didn't want to cause such a scene, but I've been sent to pick up Harry and you were getting in my way. Here, it's not much, but all I have in repayment at the moment is this bag of candies. I was going to give them to Harry, but we can pick up some more on the way to my house." He held out a big bag of candy and Dudley grabbed it hungrily as he came in the room.

Harry watched him open it and start stuffing the little brown candies in his mouth. He smiled as Dudley gloated; knowing Kingsley had given them Cockroach Clusters. "Yeah, right." Harry thought, "He brought those for me. I'll bet Fred and George set him up with this."

"Well, Mr. Dursley, Harry and I must be going. We have a lot to do before we even think of heading home for the night. Thank you for taking care of him this summer. Again, I'm sorry. Mrs. Dursley, it was lovely meeting you. Dudley, don't eat all of those at once, you'll get a horrible stomachache. It's best to eat only a few a day. They're somewhat of a delicacy." With that they turned and walked out the door.

Making their way down the street, Harry noticed how heavy his trunk was. "Uh, Kingsley? Where are we going and how much longer do I have to drag this thing?" He had started sweating from the exertion.

"Oh, I reckon that alleyway over there will do nicely. We have a portkey to diagon ally." He strode over to the alley helping Harry with the luggage. "Now, we have a few minutes, so would you like some questions answered?"

Harry thought for a minute. He had a lot of questions but it seemed like he never had enough time to get all of them answered. "What is Voldemort up to? How are the Weasleys? Why are we going to your house?"

Kingsley laughed. "Wow! A lot of questions! Okay, um, you-know-who is killing people, wreaking havoc, and gaining supporters. Generally falling back into his old routine. The Weasleys are fine; you'll be seeing them tonight as a matter of fact. We aren't going to my house; we're going to headquarters. I just didn't want to say that in front of your relatives." Harry nodded, taking this all in. "Well, it's time for the portkey. Here we go Harry." Kingsley handed him a beat-up canteen, which he grabbed. There was a familiar yank and Harry found himself in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley apparated in with Harry's trunk in tow. "I'll go put this some place safe, you go on out and start looking around and I'll catch up, okay?"

Harry wandered out into the array of shops and headed for the one he'd been looking forward to, Weaselys' Wizarding Wheezes. He smiled as he entered the shop. The twins were doing well. All kinds of products lined their walls and shelves set up on the floor. "Oy! Fred, it's Harry!" George yelled in the back room. "Harry! Glad you came in! Come see what we've developed." Fred said, wiping his hands on a rag as he came into the shop.

Harry grinned, he hadn't been this happy in a month. "Alright, but I'm not playing test-subject!" The two men showed Harry everything they had come up with. There were the new skiving snackboxes. Some gave the consumer horrific gas, some made you belch loudly and often, and some even turned all of your extremities blue. All of these were for the student who wanted out of class. Harry wanted to give the Gas-Gummies to Dudley to try.

To go along with their headless hats, they now had severed hands, a glove that when worn made it look like your hand had been chopped off, and leopard loafers, the shoe for the person on the go. There were a large variety of other things they showed him. Harry was impressed.

"So, have you told your mum where you got the money for all of this?" Harry asked. "Or are you saving that so I get yelled at, too?"

Fred looked up from his inventory paperwork that he was going over. "Oh, we haven't told her yet. We're waiting for her to ask us again."

George pulled out an assortment of glasses and began to sort through them. "Yeah. Honestly mate, we expected her to ask again a lot sooner. I mean, we're not going to have you sit through all of that, too. We've gotten used to it over the years. You haven't."

Harry cringed, she was sure to ask sometime during the summer. He wasn't looking forward to that. He sighed and began inspecting what looked like a rubber chicken. As soon as he touched it, though, it turned out to be much more. It shrieked loudly and began flopping around, purple powder jetting out of it each time it hit the floor. Harry was very amused by this little spectacle, until he realized the powder made him dizzy and he had to sit down to avoid falling.

"Whoa! Here mate!" Fred said trying to get him to sit up properly. George stilled the chicken and got rid of the powder in the room. "What do you think of it? A beauty, eh?" Harry just nodded and said his good-byes as he saw Kingsley standing outside laughing at him.

They went to a good number of shops that day, getting all of Harry's new books and new robes seeing as he grew two or three inches since he was last fitted for robes. They went to a lot of other shops before deciding to call it a day.

Heading back to the Leaky Cauldron they thought of all they purchased that day and the enormous amount of money spent on it all. They went in and had butterbeers and got Harry's trunk ready so they could leave. Harry had mixed feelings about going back to headquarters. He wanted o see everybody, but he didn't want to think of all of the memories that would come flooding back to haunt him in that house. With a sigh he heaved the trunk out into the main room and looked at Kingsley. "I'm ready."


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: I have kidnapped Sirius and I am now receiving offers for his purchase. He is currently sitting next to me on a leash. (In dog form, you sickos!) Ha. I wish. I wouldn't sell him! I don't own any of the HP characters and I am not making any money off of this, not even for selling Sirius.**

**I only have one review still. Sniff sniff**. **Don't you people love me?**

Also, sorry for all the filler in the last chapter, I had to describe how Harry got out of the house and it just got away from me.

The next few weeks at 12 Grimmwauld place were a blur. People coming and going, never staying long unless they were in a meeting. Some said "Hello" to Harry, even Professor Snape. This took Harry by surprise since Snape hated him almost as much as he hated Snape. Harry recovered quickly enough to say it back, however.

Harry stood thinking of all this while standing on platform 9¾, people bustling around him. He was waiting for Lupin to come through the barrier so he could ask him about the penseive which had been all but forgotten.

"Are you alright, Harry? Why haven't you gotten on the train?" a voice spoke behind him. He jumped and was releived to see Lupin looking at him, concerned.

Harry grinned. "Oh, I was just wating for you. I wanted to say goodbye and ask you a question. When do you think I could look at the thing you brought me?"

Remus looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Now that you're back at school you just have to make sure you have a friend with you. Be careful with it, okay? Just remember, I'm only an owl away if you have any questions."

Harry nodded, his excitement growing. He was going to be able to see Sirius and his dad. No doubt they were always in trouble, it would be fun to se if they pulled as many pranks as Sirius let on. "I will. Oh, and can you do me a favor? Tell Kingsley for me 'thanks for the candies' one last time, okay?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "He gave some cockroach clusters to Dudley. Don't let anyone know, though. I think more might turn up for him in the near future. At least as many as I can buy at Honeydukes." They broke out into a big grin at the same time at that thought.

"You know, Harry, I'm surprised you haven't thought of this sooner. I will go on record, though, in saying that's it's wrong. Funny, yes, but wrong. With that being said I would like to add how much like your father you're acting." Harry lit up and turned and got onto the train.

"See you for Christmas, Moony!" he yelled out the door. Remus chuckled and shook his head. He even sounded like his father. Lupin missed hearing that.

On the train Harry found Neville and Luna had blocked off a compartment just for their friends. Harry smiled as he went in. "Hey guys! Have a good summer?" he looked around. Ginny had become a prefect that year, just like everyone else in the family besides Fred and George, so she wasn't in there yet.

Neville was holding his plant, which was quite a bit bigger and made growling noises now, and Luna was reading The Quibbler. Neville looked up from his plant and said "Oh, it was great! Gram seemed to like the idea of me fighting Deatheaters, said I reminded her of my father. She bought me a new wand and even got me a new broom she was so proud. I can't really fly, but I like the sentiment. Maybe Ron or Ginny could use it, they're on the Quidditch team."

Luna nodded. "Yeah, I hear Ginny's trying out for chaser." she said dreamily.

Harry sat down and waited for the rest of his friends to join him before he told anybody about Remus' gift.

The lunch trolley came in the meantime and he bought several of each candy. When they did arrive, Ginny looked at everything and dove in, followed by Ron. Hermione just shook her head and sat down.

"Hiya, Harry. Buy some for yourself, too?" Ron said, open up some Bertie Bott's. Everyone laughed at Ron's little joke and Harry got right down to business.

He got up, locked the door and turned to everyone in the room. "Alright guys, I need you all to swear that you won't tell anyone anything about what I'm going to tell you. I normally wouldn't share this with anyone but Hermione and Ron, but I feel like I can trust you, so I need you to promise." Everyone looked up worriedly, then nodded.

"Okay, Remus came and visited me while I was at the Dursleys' and gave me something of Sirius'. He gave me a penseive with Sirius' memories in it." Harry was getting more than a little nervous watching them take all of this in. Slowly Neville's face started to light up.

"Do you think he might have some with my parents in there? Would you mind if I watched them?" Neville looked expectantly at him.

Harry felt a pang of jealousy run through him. This was his penseive! Then he remembered last Christmas at the hospital and how Neville's parents acted and nodded vigorously to him. "I suppose there's bound to be some memories of them in there somewhere. I understand wanting to see your parents, too. I think we should look into it tonight, what do you think?" He wanted to get to it as quickly as possible. "We can go straight up to our dorm after the feast and start. Ron, Hermione, would you mind being there to break us out of it after a while?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course we will. Just promise me that you'll let us do it sometime, too. Okay?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

Harry once again felt jealousy but he stifled it. Of course he would let them, they would want to see Sirius again too. He just wanted to be the first.

The rest of the train trip passed without too much trouble. It seemed that Draco was going to avoid them this time because of the fight last time. That suited Harry just fine, he didn't want to hear what Draco would undoubtedly tell him. None-the-less, Harry had a few jinxes in mind for Draco when he did finally confront him. Sooner than expected, Harry was getting off the train and heading for the carriages.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" a familiar voice boomed over the din of the students. Harry smiled at Hagrid. "Alrigh' there, Harry? Looking forward to class with me?" Hagrid smiled and Harry nodded before catching up to his friends.

"That's strange." Hermione said. "Really strange. I wonder...?" She was looking at the front of the carriage where the thestral was. "Huh."

"What's strange?" Ron asked, following her eyes. "What's wrong Hermione?" He looked more than a little concerned. Harry realized something just then. Ron liked Hermione!! He was thunderstruck. How didn't he notice this before? If Ron liked Hermione so much, why did he always fight her?

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, well, something, but I need to talk to Professor Macgonagal before I tell you." Ron just shook his head and murmured something about women being hard to understand.

**Mwah ha ha! I end it here for now. Next chapter I'll be doing a song for the sorting hat, so it might take me a few days longer than this one. I don't know if my stories are crap, it only takes me a few days to write each chapter so maybe they are. You people have to reveiw and let me know! I know, I'm such a drama queen. Next chapter Harry will look into the penseive, so stay tuned! :)**


	4. The Welcoming Feast

**A/N: I have started the bidding for Sirius at one dollar. Do I hear two? **

**Sirius: Hey! I'm worth a hell of a lot more than _that!_ Don't you read any of the stories on here? I'm a wanton sex god! Well, I was in my twenties at least. But I've still got the moves and the know-how! I bet right now I could...**

**Author: Yeah, all right. Shut up, will you? Jeez! Anyway, I don't own any of Ms. Rowling's characters. I wish I did, I'd have a nice house out in the country with multiple bedrooms and a Mustang (Older version, I haven't made up my mind what year though.) It would even be complete with a white picket fence! About all I do own is a car (I love my car) and a wardrobe full of clothes. But there I go rambling on about me when you want to read the story. **

**Sirius: Yeah, like anyone wants to hear about your clothes!**

**Author: Dumb dog! Don't make me get my rolled up newspaper again! Anyway, here goes.**

The feast that night was fantastic. The sky on the ceiling showed a cloudless star-filled night complete with a new moon. Harry was happy about that, it meant that Lupin was feeling pretty good considering his condition. The hall was alive with the sounds of friends meeting up again and going over their summers. The feeling of happiness was so permeating, Harry and Ron forgot all about Hermione's problem. Whatever it was to begin with.

"Oi! Harry, Ron! Come over here and sit down before you completely clog the doorway!" Dean Thomas said. He was right, they had both stopped right in the middle of the doorway and were blocking traffic. They hurried over to the Gryffindor table and made sure to save a seat for Hermione.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing prefects' duties in the hall?" Semus asked Ron.

"I wish the food would get here. No, they leave that for the fifth years. I could have if I wanted to, but I'm just lazy. Did you hear about Ginny becoming a prefect, too?" Ron asked raising his voice so more people could hear. He was proud of her.

Semus grinned. "Yeah, Dean told me. You did know that they're going out, didn't you?" He cast a nervous glance at Dean and then stared at Ron like he was about to go on some kind of pigmy man-hunt or something.

Ron tried to remain calm. "Of course I knew, he's been over to the Burrow at least once a week all summer. I just didn't know if he told you, that's all. And don't look at me like that! I'm okay with him dating my sister."

Dean was surprised. "Why thank you. Your opinion matters a lot to her, whether she takes it in to consideration or not. Did that make sense?"

Ron nodded. "Yes it made sense. I didn't finish. I'm okay with you dating my sister, as long as you don't do anything to make her cry in any way, or touch her or kiss her. If you do, I know where you sleep. Got it?" Harry grinned and shook his head; some things would never change.

Dean looked a little scared. Before he could speak up Hermione spoke up from behind Ron. "Well, then what do you suggest they do, Ron? It's not as if Dean was the one to give Ginny her first kiss. She had that two years ago."

It took a minute or two for that last part to sink in. After she had already sat down and moved the conversation on to something else it dawned on him what she had just said. "WHAT?! My sister was kissing boys two years ago? Why does no one tell me these things? Why doesn't any one ever said, 'Hey Ron, did you know that so-and-so kissed your sister yesterday? Yeah they're going out now.' I wish you people would tell me these things. It would have been much less of a shock if you would just tell me! I can't protect my sister if I don't know what's going on!"

Harry was laughing a little too loudly at this and broke Ron out of his tirade. "What? Harry, tell me what? What's so funny, huh?" he shouted at him.

Harry seemed taken aback, Ron was over-protective, yes. This was bordering on that little pigmy manhunt that was mentioned earlier. Harry tried to contain his amusement "It's nothing. I just think I know what Herm's talking about. Was it Christmas time, Herm?"

She shot him a dirty look. "Yes, _Har_, it was, and don't call me Herm!"

Ron looked like he was going to explode. "Well...?"

Harry scooted a little bit away from Ron. "It's nothing, we just happened to be under the mistletoe together. It's your fault for putting it in that doorway to the dorms."

Ron didn't speak or look at Harry for a minute. Then, without any warning he lunged at Harry and sent them both to the floor. Ron was strangling him. "You kissed my sister and you're blaming it on ME? How could you do that?"

"Oh, give it up Ron. We didn't even use tongue." Ginny said walking up. "Harry, are you okay? Ron! Get off of him! Honestly, he's your best friend! Here you go, Harry. I think some pumpkin juice will help that nice little bruise you're going to have on your neck when the feast starts." She led him to the table and sat down next to him. Harry smiled weakly, still shook up about everything. Ginny looked up and noticed everyone looking at them. "Oh! What are you looking at! It's not as if anything of importance just happened! Go back to your own conversations and leave ours alone!"

Everyone obeyed except the Slytherins, but she just ignored them and went back to her worrying over Harry.

Just before Ron could say anything again, however, the Sorting Ceremony began. The hat was placed upon the stool and Professor Macgonagal lead in the new students.

Suddenly the Sorting Hat broke into song. It's tear just above the rim moving as a mouth.

Long ago when I was young,

And Hogwarts' purpose had just begun,

There stood four friends, great and true,

Who lived in peace and taught to you.

Harry let his mind wander, unable to listen to any more of the song. He felt a little guilty for doing that, because every year the song was different. The hat got to hear everything that went on in the head master's office, so last year his song carried a warning about the dark lord that disturbed everyone.

Said great Gryffindor, I'll take the brave.

And so it stands to this very day.

Smart Ravenclaw took those sharp of mind,

And left all others far behind.

Now Slytherin wanted those pure-bloods who

Showed great cunning and slyness too.

Dear Hufflepuff, she did not mind

To take what the others left had left behind.

That outburst of Ron's really shook him up! It wasn't that big of a deal. Although, now Harry knew that she had a crush on him at the time... but he didn't know that then! It was kind of nice, though. She had really soft lips. Hmm... Ginny poked him to bring his attention back to the song.

They had four houses, one to each,

And sought out perfect harmony.

But alas, I feared, peace wouldn't last.

And then one day it came to pass.

Each sought to rule, supreme in thinking,

None of them would have an inkling,

What would come to pass from this,

The warnings there they all did miss.

Ginny did have really soft lips, Harry's mind lapsed again. And pretty hair. Did she always smell this good? Then the rational part of his brain came around. What are you _thinking_? Did you see what Ron almost did just now? He would have really hurt you and you wouldn't do anything back because he's your friend! You could have been in the hospital wing all night and missed the feast!

And so I say, dear friends of mine

Please find peace, it is devine.

For if you fight inside these walls,

The school itself will surely fall

To find what we so greatly want,

We must survive the biggest hunt.

They will kill those in their path,

But their ways will earn our wrath.

Listen to me, I beg. Take heed!

And fight against these evil deeds.

Untied we stand, divided we fall,

But we can rise above them all

So in short, please hear my cry,

For those fighting, they may die.

But if they do, I pray don't weep

For they are free from the secrets that we keep.

Another disturbing song from the Sorting Hat. Harry could only guess whom he was talking about with that last part. Could it be... oh let's see...hmm, this is a hard one. Oh, maybe Sirius? Unless someone else died while Harry was at Privet Drive? A pang of fear shot through him. He'd have to ask Ron. He thought about this for a while, oblivious to the sorting. He did manage to clap and cheer at the appropriate times, however, and smiled at the new students. There were quite a few getting into Gryffindor this year.

Dumbledore got up to speak. "Welcome, students! Welcome old friends! Another year at Hogwarts! I trust everyone had an enjoyable summer? Now, as you all know, the real speech begins after the feast, so I will only say a few words. Here goes... A Few Words! Enjoy!" The old man's eyes were twinkling merrily at the confusion and laughter breaking out before him.

The tables all suddenly groaned from all the food that appeared on them. Harry helped himself and pushed the thoughts of people dying out of his mind.

After everyone had eaten their fill, and Harry's throat felt a little more normal, Professor Dumbledore got up to speak again. His stomach poked out of his robe a little more than last time he got up, evidence of how much he had really eaten. He smiled warmly, winked at Harry and spoke in a loud clear voice that held no sign of his age. "I want to welcome you again to another year at Hogwarts. I do have a few things to tell you about, however, so please bear with me a little more and then you can go up to your common rooms and then to bed, I know I want to." A few chuckles were heard through out the hall. "Well, now. That was an interesting song, this year, wasn't it? I do hope you'll take his words to heart. He doesn't normally give warnings. When he does, though, it's good to listen to them. Now, getting down to business. We have another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I'd like you all to welcome Ms. Helena Thorpe. "A pretty brunette with short layered hair stood up and bowed and smiled. "Ms. Thorpe is an auror normally, but we convinced her to take time off work to teach to all of you. Please be as kind and courteous to her as you would be to me. Maybe we can convince her to stay here with us, hmm?

"Also, I would like you to note, this year's Hogsmeade visits will be a little more plentiful than last year. We will revoke them, however, if too many grades start slipping. I have every reason to believe that all of my wonderful students will not let that happen. I do have an announcement on a bit of a sadder note, Professor Binns will be leaving us after this year to go seek out his fortunes elsewhere. He's decided it's time for a change. So, be good to him in his last year teaching and show him how much you are all going to miss him.

"First years, I want you to know that the Dark forest is strictly forbidden. The rest of you keep that in mind as well. If you have any questions, please report to your head of house and they will be answered." During this last little part he was looking directly at Hermione, bring the question of what had bothered her earlier to Harry'' mind. "That is the end of my speech, I bid you all good night."" He turned and walked out the door and left from sight.

A/N: Okay, so Harry didn't look into the penseive yet. I'm getting to that. My, oh my I'm good at fluff. Don't you agree Sirius?

**Sirius: Yeah love, whatever you say. Can you just get to my memories? I'm really interested to hear what you have to say happened to me.**

**Author: All in good time. I really liked that part about the pigmies. Pigmies are cool. Can I have a pigmy, Sirius? I promise to clean up after it and feed it and water it and walk it every day!**

**Sirius: You would not, you barely manage to do that for yourself! No, you can't have a pigmy. I don't think they would like it either. Speaking of them, I don't know if they go on man-hunts. I'm not too sure about the word slyness either...**

**Author: Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. It worked. I'll update tomorrow.**


	5. Lynne, Prongs, and Lily Likes Remus?

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't explained who that girl that was looking up at Harry's window that night in the first chapter, I'm getting to it, it's just taking me a while. I think it will be this chapter that I do that. (She's the girl from the story description) I have, however, done a lot of explaining about certain things and I think that this story is threatening to be a long one. That's fine with me. I don't own any characters in the Rowling universe. I do own a growing pile of clothes and this computer. Anyway, don't you just love how Neville's Gram was finally proud of him? I thought he needed that. **

**On with the show!**

Harry climbed the stairs wearily to his room. This had been a long day what with Ron attacking him and the penseive and all. Harry stopped. The penseive! He'd forgotten! With a sudden burst of energy he practically flew up the stairs and yelled the password to get in to the Gryffindor common room. (A/N:Do you ever notice how they never actually do fly? I mean, I'd fly instead of climbing stairs any time! I do mean without a broom, too) "Lacewing!" The Fat Lady was annoyed and told him to stop yelling at her or he'd never get into the common room again. "Yes, okay! I'm sorry!"

The door swung open slowly to reveal the room full of jewel colored furnishings. Harry babrely noticed them, he was so intent on getting to his room. Running up the stairs to the familiar door, he burst inside to find Neville bouncing up and down on the bed, waiting on him.

"C'mon, mate! Let's get started!" Neville cried. "Do you want to see these memories or not?"

Harry went to his trunk and pulled out the penseive from the middle of his clothes. "Neville, I was kind of wanting to go in on my own the first time. After that I'll let you go, but I just want to go first, okay?" Neville nodded, this was obvious to him, it seemed. "Alright, Give me half an hour, okay? Then we'll switch."

He set the cup down on the table and put his wand in.

_"Black! How can you be so asinine? I don't know what's wrong with you, but I sure as hell hope that whatever screw fell loose in that head of yours, you get it put back soon!" A girl with honey-brown hair said, storming towards Sirius. Harry looked around, they were in the Great Hall. It must have been the middle of the night, because there were only five people there, the Marauders and this girl._

"_Aw, c'mon Lynne! It was only a bit of fun! I didn't hear him protesting, did you guys?" Sirius said, his signature smirk on his face and a hint of fear in his eye._

_James laughed at this, making Harry's heart skip a beat. "No, I didn't hear him utter a word. I don't think he minded being put up on the statue of Merlin outside! You had to come along and ruin the fun for everyone. Why'd you do that?" She swung at him and he easily dodged it._

_Her eyes were just about to bore him into the ground when a pained moan came from the corner. A lump Harry hadn't seen before started moving. "Do you see what you did? You two could have KILLED him! Severus is lucky I came along! Why do you have to do this?" She ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"_

_He looked at her for a minute then said "I'm fine. Just need a glass of water and a few extra hours sleep." She helped him to the door. _

_Turning around she glared at Sirius, "I hope it was worth it, you prick. I hope it was worth loosing my respect." She then helped Severus down the hall, murmuring about Madam Pomfrey._

_James put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tough luck, eh Padfoot? I liked her, I thought she had the marauder spirit." He shook his head and laughed. "I do have to say, as your best friend that is, that I have never seen you so utterly afraid of a girl in my life. I think someone has a little crush on Lynne Quenten." He smiled as big as he could. Harry had to agree. Sirius had never been afraid of any woman, not even Molly._

_Suddenly the scene changed. Now they were outside near the lake. He could see James and Sirius sneaking up on Lynne talking to Lily and a few other girls. Harry marveled at how quiet they were._

"_I mean, why do they have to be like that? Severus is a prefect, he has to roam the halls some nights. You know, he's actually kind of nice, once you get him to talk." Lynne was playing with her hands in her lap. She was still upset about the night before and felt bad for Snape, Harry could tell._

_Lily looked at her incredulously. "Do you like Snape?"_

_Lynne looked at her like she had just asked if she enjoyed having homework. "Yes, Lily, I thought I just said that. I did just say that, didn't I?"_

_Lily rolled her eyes. "I mean, do you have feelings for him, you prat! I can't say that I would understand those feelings, I think he's a complete jerk. I will, however put my personal feelings aside if that's how you feel. You are my best friend. "_

_Harry could see the look of panic on the faces of the marauders. "She likes him?!" James mouthed. "She LIKES... HIM?!" He looked like he wanted to laugh._

_Lynne looked up. "No, I don't mean like that, I do think he's a nice person, though. I don't see why the boys have to be so mean. I mean, if Sirius would just stop doing such inane stuff to his 'archenemy' then he wouldn't be such a bad guy."_

_A girl with jet black hair snapped her head at Lynne. "Oh my God! You like Sirius! You like my cousin!" She looked faintly familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place where._

_Sirius was now hiding behind a boulder behind Lily and James was behind the trunk of a gigantic tree next to that. Sirius grinned maniacally at James and did a silent little happy dance of wiggling his butt and waving his hands in the air._

_Lynne looked amused. "Yes, Andi. I want to throw him on the floor and ravage him to the point he can no longer stand up." Harry moved closer to his dad and Sirius. "Then I'm going to tie him to his bed, cover him in melted chocolate and lick it all off. Oo baby, oo baby." She was being sarcastic, Harry noted. Sirius groaned lightly next to him. "If only" he whispered._

_Alice Longbottom piped up, "I'll bet just about every girl in this school would like to do that and more. All except Lily of course." Lily nodded. _

"_Yes, I think I've got the best Marauder, he's cute and funny and not as cocky as Sirius. I almost went for Remus, but you know how those guys are. Nothing would have ever become of it, James was eyeing me too strong."_

_James eyes were about the size of tennis balls. He had gone completely pale and gulped almost audibly. Sirius stifled a laugh and patted him on the back. James shook his head and Harry had to chuckle. They really were a lot alike, Sirius had always told him, now he got to see it for himself. He would have done the same thing._

Hermione jolted him out of it. "How did it go?" She looked anxious for the details. Harry told her everything and then noticed they were alone. "Where did everyone else go?" Neville, he found out, had gone to find Ron and talk to him and Ginny about his broom. Harry sighed and laid down on his bed.

"Harry?" Hermione broke the silence. "Who is Lynne? Was she his girlfriend?" She looked pretty curious.

Harry thought of the chocolate incident. "No, she doesn't seem to like him very much. She was friends with Snape, though."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "_Snape_? As in the teacher who hates you and me? The only person who I could honestly say has all the personality of a bowling ball on a golf course? Wow, she must have been a Slytherin."

Harry thought about this for a minute. "No, I don't think so. You've seen how Sirius was about that house, he and my dad didn't do anything to Lynne."

"Huh. Well, to be friends with Snape, she would have to be a very patient and understanding person, then." She turned and went out the door to her own dorm, mumbling good night.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took me a long time to load, but it's not my fault. My computer has gone off the deep end. I'm serious, t won't even let me load norton right now. I think it's time to send it to St. Mungos. Incidently, do they work on computers? I hope so, cause if I try one more thing to fix it that doesn't work, I'M gonna end up there. **

**Oh, be forewarned that I'm up-ing the rating on this. I want a little more room to play with. Reading your own and everyone else's fics on here, I got to thinking I can't have Sirius being a little prude, now can I? That and the chocolate licking is a big clincher. It's only going up to PG13 for now, but who knows what the future will tell?**

**I enjoyed that part about the chocolate, I put it in there especialy for Meg (a.k.a. Moony). My best friend's sister.**

**So stay tuned to the adventures of HARRY IN SPACE!!! Wait, no. That's not right at all. Uh, Harry Needs a Kumquat? ST! Now I've forgotten. Oh! I know! Harry and his Lobster! No, not that either. Aw, screw it.**


	6. Harry and the Classroom Full of Pudding

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and cohorts, er, uh I mean friends! Don't own Sirius (that's depressing) don't own James or any of them. I did have Sirius, but the auction went well and I got a grand total of $3.57 for him. Would the owner please come pick him up before I strangle him? He's out on the back porch howling at the moon (It's a bright sunny morning, but he's howling)

Thank you to my reviewers.

To parissima: Thanks for the review. I will try to make the chapters longer; I just need to concentrate on it. I'll make this an extra long chapter, just for you.

Five reviews! I'm happy. Then I look at all the reviews other people have and it depresses me. Humph.

**Anyway... story time. Drum roll please!**

Neville didn't come it until late that night so he was going to go into the penseive some other time. Harry didn't care, he just wanted to sleep and get his questions answered. He didn't get either one that night, just a headache and a growing dread for potions the next day.

Harry sighed and rolled out of bed, falling face-first on the floor. He wasn't going to enjoy today. He didn't get enough sleep, he had a lot to think about and now he had class with Snape. Also his nose hurt now. He pulled his head up off the floor and saw some blood. Looking around he noticed he was the only one up so he got dressed and went down to the common room.

He decided to write to Remus and ask him who Lynne was and why those memories were painful for Sirius. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, he sat down at a table and wondered how to word it. It took him a while, but he finally had everything written down just the way he wanted. He reread it one more time to make sure.

Remus,

I saw some of Sirius' memories last night and you're right, I do have a few questions. Who is Lynne Quenten? Why hasn't Sirius mentioned her to me before? He's told me all about the antics of the Marauders but he never mentioned her. If you don't think Sirius would have wanted me to know, just say so. I feel like I'm invading his privacy by having his penseive anyway.

Harry

P.S. I hope you're doing okay. Say hello to everyone for me.

He decided to go send his letter on his way to breakfast, seeing as he wouldn't get any more sleep. He groaned as he sat up. Today would be a long day. Ugh, oh well, no need for self-pity. Moving on!

Breakfast was good. Normal Hogwarts food. After a summer with the Dursleys, it was wonderful. He ate his fill and was just about to get up and go get his quidditch gear for a little flying when Ron and Hermione came in.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Listen, I asked Professor Macgonagal that question I was talking about yesterday and she said I can tell you what she said."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, that's helpful, seeing as we don't know what the question is. Honestly woman, will you ever learn to tell us what we're talking about at the beginning of our conversations?"

Harry chuckled and Hermione glared at him. "Oh you think you're so smart? Tell me, Ron, what did the thestrals look like yesterday?"

Ron thought for a moment and then his eyes went wide. "I don't know. I didn't see them." He got really excited then practically yelled, "I didn't see them, Harry! That means..."

Hermione shushed him just before he finished because Draco was headed their way. Harry felt dizzy; this meant falling through that veil didn't kill Sirius! But, why didn't he answer when he used the mirror? Maybe he didn't have it on him. Harry decided to send Hedwig out with a letter for Sirius in a few days. He needed to think about it a little more.

Draco swaggered over, his face contorted into a sneer. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the wannabe aurors! Fancy seeing you here."

Harry stifled a laugh; "This is our table Draco. It has been for the last six years. Are you really so slow that you can't catch on to that?"

Draco sneered at him. "You think you're so tough, do you? You'll see that you're nothing but a stupid git who's getting himself in way over his head. That's what happened to Black. One of these times, Potter, you aren't going to have Dumbledore around to pull you out and we'll just see who's king." He spun around and stalked over to his table.

Harry shook his head and went back to their earlier conversation. "So, neither one of you saw them? Does this mean what I think? Is he, is Sirius really...?" Harry couldn't make himself finish the thought; he'd get his hopes up if he did.

Hermione's expression changed. "I don't know, Harry. Macgonagal told me it might just mean he didn't die just by falling through. As for what it might mean in a positive way, well I guess we can only hope. Professor Dumbledore said to tell you not to exhaust your owl looking for him. He said to use your own gifts, whatever that means."

Harry smiled wistfully. "Well, I think it means to use the mirror that Sirius gave me last Christmas, but I broke it. I tried a repairing spell on it, but all that did was fix the glass, I need the charm back on it."

With that he got up to trudge up to his dorm for his books. He had potions first and then Defense against the Dark Arts. He looked up at the staff table on his way out and saw his new teacher talking with Professor Dumbledore and they both looked at him on his way out. That gave him the feeling that they were talking about him, so he walked even faster.

Going up the stairs, he started thinking about his headmaster. He was still very upset with him and didn't want to talk to him at all. He was the reason Sirius was dead, or whatever. If he had let him out of Grimmwauld Place every so often to at least stretch his legs, Harry wouldn't have lost the only family he had left. Harry would have the closest thing to a father he had ever known. Harry would have...

Harry looked up right in the middle of his thinking and noticed someone down the hall, someone that looked very familiar. She had honey-brown hair that went almost to her knees and she was laughing at the painting of Sir Cadogan. He walked up to her slowly, afraid that it might be some trick being played. She was taunting the knight and laughing so hard that she didn't notice him coming. He was a few feet from her when he finally spoke.

"Are you lost? Um, can I help you?" He asked uncertainly. He was still unsure about whether or not this was a trap.

She turned around, surprise showing on her face. "Oh! I didn't realize someone else was around. I'm sorry, I'll just, ah, be going." She blushed as she walked towards a door, then stopped. "Do you know your way around here? I can't quite seem to find my way."

Harry got a little more suspicious, how did she get here if she didn't know her way around? What was she doing wandering around a castle that had some very nasty traps for the inexperienced? Why did she look like someone known to be quite a bit older than she obviously was? She looked to be in her early twenties.

Lynne would be the same age as Sirius and Remus, give or take a year or two.

"Uh, yeah. I know my way around. Where are you going?" Just then he heard a noise behind him, turning around he saw that it was Mrs. Norris. "Oh, sod off you mangy old cat, I'm about to leave!" he turned back around shaking his head he turned back to ask the woman more about where she was going and found she wasn't there. Harry walked over to the door she had almost gone through and looked for any sign of her. Not a thing, no evidence at all that he had just talked to her. This troubled him, but he decided to go get his things before he was late to class.

Harry was still pondering his little experience when he went through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. "Must be mental." He mumbled to himself.

"Well, I'd say so if you're talking to yourself like that. Especially if you're intentionally late for Snape's class." Ginny said from the doorway to the girl's dorms. She smiled at him then came down the stairs. "Don't bother, Ron already got them for you. Where'd you go?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later. For right now I just want to get to class before I'm so late that that greasy git takes away all our points and leaves me with no way to do today's work."

Ginny nodded then walked with him to class, as hers was nearby. "Are you sure you're alright? I know a lot had happened the last few months, if you need someone to talk to about it all, come find me, alright?"

Harry smiled and nodded and headed into class.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. I'm surprised to see that you made it through the o.w.l.s, I have to admit I didn't think you could. Next time, you might not be so lucky." He smirked at Harry, daring him to try anything back.

Harry just smiled politely and replied with, "Well, if I don't make it, I suppose I could get a job here at the school." This had the desired effect on the potions teacher, as they both knew Dumbledore would hire Harry. He grinned and sat down in his seat. He was pleased to see Snape looking at him warily. He was obviously looking forward to not having Harry around him in another two years. Harry felt the same way.

"Where were you this morning?" Ron looked worried about him. Harry shook his head. "Not now."

"Mr. Potter, if you're going to come to my class I suggest you pay attention. Five points from Gryffindor, for your obvious insubordination. Next time pay attention. Now, will you answer the question?"

Harry blushed, "I don't know what the question was, could you repeat it?" Everyone was staring at him and it made him uncomfortable.

Snape just raised his eyebrow and growled, "What is the proper way to prepare a wolf's liver for a petrifaction potion?"

Harry glared at him. This was some way to get him to start thinking about Sirius. "I don't know, with onions and a frying pan? I hear that's a pretty popular way of cooking liver in America." Hermione gasped and the rest of the class giggled.

Snape's eyes narrowed and his face went white. "Do not mock me Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor and you will leave my class now." Harry stormed out and went straight to Hagrid's hut. He needed someone to talk to and Hagrid was better than anyone else available right now. He went up to the door and pounded on it.

"Just a minute. Bloody hell, whoever's out there makin' such a racket on my door better 'ave a good reason!" Hagrid yelled from inside. His voice sounded like he'd just woken up and Harry felt bad about that. Hagrid opened the door and his face went from anger to shock. "Oi! Harry, come on in. I thought I'd see you today. What's the matter? You've ne'er pounded on my door quite like tha' before."

Harry didn't quite know where to start. Everything had just seemed to pile up on him. First the article he had read this summer about Sirius fighting AGAINST Harry and falling through the veil (It wasn't very nice, Harry had almost lost control again after he read that), then the penseive, now Snape was goading him about Sirius. Harry almost couldn't stand it. Everything just spilled out and Hagrid poured him some tea and just listened. Harry noticed when he mentioned Lynne that Hagrid paled a little, but he didn't want to mention that now, he'd find out more in the penseive.

When Harry finished Hagrid sat for a minute and took it all in. Finally he broke the silence. "Well, Harry. I really don' know what to say. I mean, it's bad enou' that he goes aroun' tormentin' you and yer friends jus' because of summat yer father did, but now he's gone too far. I'm goin' to talk to Dumbledore abou' this. Sirius is off limits. I'm also gonna let 'im know that if he e'er decides to talk abou' that subject with you again that _I'm_ goin' ta have a little talk with _him_." Hagrid was completely sincere and Harry felt better just by hearing those words. He smiled and went and gave Hagrid a big hug.

Harry was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Hagrid made a gesture that he wasn't expecting company and went to open it while Harry sat back down. A warm feminine voice spoke as soon as the door opened. "Hagrid, are you threatening teachers again? I wish you'd let me do it. I haven't been able to do that since I was in school."

Hagrid burst in to a big smile and picked up the woman and brought her inside. Harry recognized her as his new teacher, Professor Thorpe. She was fairly pretty, he noticed. Soft brown curls that fell just around her face, full lips, dark brown eyes, and an athletic body. She smiled at him. "Alright, Hagrid. I can walk; you can put me down. So how's everything going with Olympe? She told me that you two were a bit of an item now." Hagrid blushed a little and Ms. Thorpe smiled even bigger. She turned to Harry. "Ahh, you must be Harry, I've heard a lot about you. Actually I need to talk to you. Professor Dumbledore would like to continue you defense classes, under a different name of course, and I'm supposed to be there to help when you need it and instruct you in a few things."

Harry was surprised. "Huh? Instruct me in what?" She smiled at him.

"Well, getting your occulemense lessons going. I know you'd probably want professor Dumbledore to do it, but he's really swamped right now and I offered. You can still have him teach you if you want, I just thought you might let me help. I'm really rather good at it. Once you get too good for me then you could move on to Professor Dumbledore. What do you say?"

Harry was a little skeptical. What if she saw anything about the Order, or Sirius? He couldn't risk that. He started to shake his head when Hagrid spoke up. "She's in the Order, Harry. No need to worry about that."

Her eyes went a little wider. "Oh, I forgot to mention that. I'm sorry. Yes I'm in the order, I have been for about twelve months now and I was getting to be friends with Sirius, when he... ah. Never mind. Anyway, if you don't want me to teach you, that's fine. I can however repair the damage that Snape did last year. Bloody git. Ugh, I can't believe he did that! Anyway, what do you say?"

Harry couldn't think of any reason not to, so he agreed and they left for her first class together. She was nice and funny and told him about the school she had gone to until they got there.

They were both early so they went into her office to talk some more about the defense classes. "Alright, what do you think they need to learn about this first meeting? Is there anything you need coaching with?" Professor Thorpe sat down at her desk and looked up at him.

Harry glanced around and thought for a moment. She had a pretty nice office. Like the teachers before her and yet completely different. She had a painting of a mountain scene on the wall, pictures of her and friends waving at him from the frames, articles on captures framed (only a few she's not completely conceited. She is proud of her work, though), some instruments like Harry had never seen before and a belt with a holster on it hung next to the door. Harry did a double take at this. A gun? At Hogwarts? He shook his head and turned back to her. Before he could speak she smiled and cut him off. "I find it's useful to carry one around, magic can't work in every situation. I also don't want to only rely on magic to get me through everything. I've had to get muggles to back off and pulling out a wand isn't effective. All they see is you pointing a stick at them. They don't deserve to get a hex put on them because they're ignorant of the situation, do they?"

Harry nodded and smiled. He was about to tell her what he wanted for the meetings but he heard Hermione yelling in the classroom. Professor Thorpe rolled her eyes and stood up with a groan. "Yay, a new day of teaching. This should be interesting. I wonder who's going to come out on top, me or my new students?" She opened the door and everything went quiet. When she opened the door Harry noticed that the entire classroom was covered in chocolate pudding and the students were frozen in mid-duel. Ron, Hermione, and Neville had their backs to each other and Slytherins surrounded them. Professor Thorpe barely held back a smirk. "Welcome to your first class with me, folks. I trust that everything and everyone can make it to their rightful places?" With a wave of her wand the pudding disappeared and students filed towards their desks. "Now, I'm going to act like that didn't happen. Be grateful because I will only do that once. I don't want any dueling in my classroom without my consent and supervision. Is that clear? Yes well, I see you've managed the finer points to this, now I just need to know how far your knowledge goes and we'll take up your lessons from there. So, who would like to go first?"

Of course Hermione was the first one to speak, which she did at great length, and she told Professor Thorpe everything that had been taught to them. The professor just raised an eyebrow to this girl knowing it all off the top of her head and smiled and nodded. When Hermione (finally) finished the new professor gave her an impressed look and said, "Wow. That's great, however there is still much to learn. We'll get into that later though. I suppose you would like me to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Helena Thorpe, as you know, I am usually an auror. I'm 26 years old. I'm American, although I did go to school here for a few years. In fact I was in Professor Snape's first class ever, so you do the math. I did go to another school in Arizona, that's my home state, but I wasn't there for long due to an unfortunate incident involving a dung bomb and a horrible old teacher at a school dance. It wasn't my fault, I swear." Everyone giggled at this, "Anyway, um, I do like being an auror. It's a great job and I'll help any of you who want to become one. Just ask, okay? I'm pretty familiar with the muggle world, more familiar than most wizards are, actually.

Anyway, I don't have a lesson planned for today so you may stay in my classroom if you wish or go about your business elsewhere for the rest of the hour. Tomorrow, however, you will have a lesson. So class dismissed and it's nice to meet all of you. Mr. Potter, can we finish our earlier discussion after the classes are finished for the day?" Harry nodded and everyone started milling around.

Professor Thorpe made the rounds, talking to her new students and making them laugh. Everyone really seemed to enjoy her.

Harry turned to Hermione. "What was all that about earlier? _Pudding?_"

Ron laughed. "It was one of my spells. Fred taught it to me, said it might come in handy some day. I guess he was right, huh?" Harry laughed and looked away.

The rest of the day went by rather fast for Harry. He ended up with a mountain of homework to do, but he still had to go talk to Thorpe. Dropping his books off in his room, he noticed that the penseive had been moved. He looked around for any clues to how this had happened and found none, so he locked it inside Ron's trunk and went to find him and tell him before going to see Professor Thorpe. Catching up with him at the Quidditch field he explained quickly how it had been moved and such and that people wouldn't expect to find it in Ron's trunk and then set off for his meeting.

He go to the classroom and heard yelling coming from inside the office, Snape was in there. "Well, I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't basically attacked his mind with a crowbar and a hammer. I can't believe that you could be so childish as to do this to his son!"

Snape yelled back, "Oh, you have no idea how much those two are alike, both so arrogant and self-important. That boy is more like him than you think. I'm just trying to teach him a lesson. It isn't my fault if he has a weak mind."

Thorpe yelled back "I'll be the one to judge that. Your teaching position is in jeopardy here. If you had taught him properly Sirius wouldn't be where he is now. Harry doesn't have a weak mind, he's stronger than you are! You're just an arrogant prick who thinks that Harry owes him something. Well, you know what? You owe Harry. His father saved your life, and then Harry saved your life that first time he stopped Voldemort!"

"Don't you presume to think that you're powerful enough to say his name and get away with it! The Dark Lord has more power at his disposal than you'll ever dream! You are even more foolish than I thought to go around yelling it for everyone to hear!"

"No, you're foolish enough to go around believing that rubbish. It isn't even his real name! How much of an idiot do you have to be to fall for that crap?! I'm going to build Harry's defenses back up and you better hope that I don't consider this more damage than your job is worth or I'll go straight to the headmaster myself."

Snape was quiet for a moment then said "Albus knows where my loyalties lie. I'm more valuable than you think. He wouldn't fire me, not when I'm his source of information as to what Voldemort is planning next."

"Yeah? Well if you're so loyal to him, why would you break the defenses of the one person who can stop Voldemort? Why would you let some childhood grudge get in the way of doing what's right? You shouldn't even be teaching him anything. Oh, and if you _ever_ goad Harry about Sirius again, I'll personally tear your heart out and feed it to the thestrals. You can go now, and don't say anything at all to Harry on your way out, do you understand me?"

Snape opened the door and looked back at her. "You talk to me as if I were a child."

She leaned over the desk and smiled; "If the shoe fits..." Snape whirled around and stormed out the door. Leaving a very amused professor and an uncomfortable Harry in his wake. She looked up at Harry, "Come on in. I guess we should get started. As you just heard, I need to see how far the damage has gone, so this will be very exhausting for both of us."

Harry went and sat down in the chair opposite her. "You knew I was there? How did you know?" She shrugged and got some pillows from her closet and tossed them on the ground around him.

"Okay, the first thing I need to do won't take very long, just some probing. I don't need you to fight this one off, just relax, alright?" Harry nodded and she spoke softly. "Legimense." It was much different than when Snape did this. It was soft, more perusing, not attacking violently like Snape did. Harry woke up on the floor and looked up at her. Anger was showing through on her face. She gained control of herself and smiled at him. He started to rise and she shook her head. "Better stay down there, you'll probably end up that way anyway. Alright now I know what I have to work on, which is quite a bit, so now comes the hard part. You need to fight me off this time, alright? I'll start off slow and we'll work our way up."

Harry thought she was mad at him by the look on her face when he woke up. "Professor, are you mad at me? I saw that look on your face, you're definitely mad about something."

She shook her head. "Harry, first of all call me Helena during the lessons. I'm still uncomfortable with the title. Second of all, Severus did a lot of damage to you. You don't realize how much. I'm going to have another little talk with him tonight. We'll both need to work hard for your defenses to get better. Tonight I'll give you an exercise to do before you go to bed. I understand that Severus gave you instructions on what to do before bed but he never told you to go about it. Now, get ready, we're gonna go again. Ready? Okay. Legimense."

Scenes flashed before Harry's eyes. Dudley fighting a boy who tried to befriend Harry in second grade. Marge blowing up like a balloon, Sirius laughing in Grimmwauld place, Cho crying in Madam Puddifoot's. Harry suddenly got the urge to fight back and waved his wand. "Protego!" he yelled.

Suddenly things went in reverse. He started seeing her life. Christmas surrounded by people, crawling through a tunnel and looking back at a smiling boy, picking flowers in vibrant hues, pointing a wand at a dementor. She stopped it and smiled. "Very good. You're catching on to how this works. I've been told that you're good at throwing off the Imperius? Well, it's along the same type of defense that you need to master. Do you have any questions?"

Harry was panting from the exertion of what he just did. The only thing he could think of was those flowers. "What kind of flowers were those? The ones in your memories."

Helena laughed. "Well, not a question I expected to be asked, but I'll answer it. The only name I've heard them called is Indian Paintbrushes. They grow wild in this little field about a mile away from where I grew up. I guess you can see why I want you to call me by my first name, right? I mean, if you and I are going to be seeing each other's memories, it makes sense to be on a first name basis."

Harry nodded, she had a point. "Alright, let's go again. I've caught my breath and I'm ready to go." He laid his head back on the pillow and looked up at her. She walked out a little bit turned around and said it again. This time Harry was ready for it. She didn't even get the word over with before Harry had built his defense. She winced and laughed.

"Very good. You're getting the idea of what you have to do! I think that's enough of that for one day. Now we'll work on that exercise for you to do before bed. Ready?" Harry nodded. "Alright. Completely relax. Close your eyes and feel your body relax. Once you've done that, picture a chalkboard in your mind. Now put all of your thoughts and feelings on the chalkboard, if any new thought come up, put them there, too. This will take a minute so I'll wait. Once you've done that, tell me and I'll go on." Harry took a while to do as she asked. He kept having to think about putting thoughts on the chalkboard and then more thoughts would pop up. Finally he felt like he was ready. He nodded. "Alright, now imagine yourself erasing those thoughts. They're being wiped away, not bothering you or keeping you awake. Just disappearing. If any new thoughts come up, erase them. They don't matter right now. Just keep the chalkboard clear." She stopped talking for a few minutes and then Harry heard her speak softly, "Now imagine the chalkboard disappearing, it's not there anymore. Just light, nothing else. You don't have any worries, no feelings, nothing at all." Harry felt himself completely relax and drift off into sleep.

She woke him some time later. "Food's here. I had the house elves bring it in my office for you so that you didn't have to go far." Harry was surprised. He felt great! Like he had a full night's sleep. Getting up, he realized why she had his dinner in here. His body was almost unresponsive. Helena was amused. "My teacher taught me that one when I was going through auror training. It's the most effective way I've found. Does leave you a bit groggy, doesn't it?" Harry nodded and took a bite of his food. "So, I hear you want to be an auror? It's a good job. You'll have to make it through potions first. If you can get through two more years with Snape, you can make it through anything."

Harry looked up at her. "Helena, what all do you do in training? How do you go about everything?" She told him all about the training and the job. Harry listened to everything and before they realized it, it was ten o'clock. Harry was disappointed to have to go back to his dorm. Helena escorted him, though, to keep Filch from giving Harry a detention. They walked back to his dorm in silence. "Helena? You said you were one of Snape's first students. Why does he hate you?" Harry stopped and looked at her quizzically.

Helena smiled and her eyes dropped to the floor. "Well, let's just say that my friends and I weren't the nicest people to him. In fact, I got thrown out and had to go to school in America because of something I did. I kind of regret it now. It was something stupid, mean, and absolutely hilarious." They resumed walking and stopped again in front of the portrait hole.

"Like what?" Harry asked before going in. "What did you do to get thrown out of Hogwarts?" Helena just shook her head, said goodnight and walked back to her classroom.

Harry went straight up to his room and laid down on his bed. She wasn't kidding when she said he'd get worn out. Never the less, he felt like he had made a friend that night. He practiced the chalkboard exercise and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I had a really bad illness. Anyway, I'm better now... mostly. I still have a huge headache. The kind my mother told me could kill a mule. (And yet I live. I have yet to figure out if this is a good thing or a bad thing.) Yup, horrible headache and here I am, writing to my devoted fans about it all. Whining is more like it. Ugh. Anyway, I truly am sorry that I couldn't get this out sooner. I swear this stuff is like crack. So, what shall we call it, hmm? Fancrack? Nah, not catchy enough. Harry Crack! Somehow I don't think Ms. Rowling would appreciate that, might just be me. Anyway, review and tell me what to call it. Next chapter goes back into the penseive, I swear. Also, Snape gets a little present from a fellow teacher. A present he really wants to return to the giver. What _kind_ of present you ask? Could be a lot of things. A kiss, a pink silk teddy, maybe even a swift kick in the... Stay tuned for another exciting adventure of SUPER HARRY!!!**

Really, guys, five chapters and five reviews? I'm beginning to think I suck. No, really. I am.


	7. Memories and Black Eyes

A/N: Yippee! Another Chapter! I don't own Harry or any of his little friends. That would be fun, though. I'd like to own a person sometime. Hmm. Anyway. Don't own them; don't own the Harry Potter universe or anything. I thought up Lynne and Helena but that's it.

Some of you might have noticed that I already posted this chapter. Good for you! This is the beta-ed version that my beta took forever to get back to me (school is murder on your social life) so I posted and then I'm just re-posting so's I can get this 'un out. Thank you Prof.Pendragon for being my beta and getting this back to me. (For those of you who want a good laugh, read her story Werewolves Fancy Girls. Absolutely hilarious!)

The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking excitedly. Harry couldn't figure out why until he saw Professor Snape. He had a huge black eye and he kept glaring at Professor Thorpe. She remained oblivious to it all and talked animatedly to Hagrid. Hagrid couldn't keep the smile off his face, however, so he kind of blew her cover. Professor Macgonagal and Professor Dumbledore were looking at Thorpe reprovingly and the other teachers just chose to ignore the whole thing.

Harry thought back to the night before, Thorpe was angry after she assessed the damage done to him by Snape. Did she hit him? Harry smiled at the thought and sat down with his friends.

"Hello Harry. Did you see Snape? Ron thinks it's funny. I personally think people should learn better ways of expressing themselves. What do you think?" Hermione buttered a piece of toast and looked up at him.

Harry helped himself to the food. "I think Professor Thorpe might have done it. Don't go spreading any rumors about it, though. She had to find out how much damage he did before she could start teaching me Occulemense and she got really mad. She had already fought with him earlier, I heard them yelling about my lessons when I came into her classroom. She was upset at him already and I think she could have done it."

Ron shook his head. He smiled, "You think our new teacher could have done that? That's brilliant! That's bloody brilliant! I wish she could have done that to him sooner. Hermione, are you going to eat that?" Ron pointed to a piece of bacon on her plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's not brilliant, Ronald. She could loose her job over that. I do think he deserved it but I don't think she should have done it. She could really be in trouble for that. Not to mention he's probably going to be even worse to us now."

Harry nodded, he probably would be worse. Small price to pay for such a nice thought. Breakfast suddenly tasted better and Harry said a silent thank-you that he didn't have Potions today. He did have Hagrid's class and Astronomy, however, and class would start in a few minutes. He hurried his breakfast and went to Hagrid's hut.

The day passed quickly as Harry had anticipated. Soon enough he was making his way up to his room for another look in the penseive. He wanted to know more about Lynne and who she was. Just as he thought this he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. The part of the castle he was in was crowded except for this one corridor. Looking down to the far end he saw her again. Long hair, laughing eyes and a pretty smile. It was the Lynne look-a-like. She saw Harry and waved. Not again, he thought. Curiosity overtook him and he strode down to talk to her.

"Hi Harry. Sorry about the other day, I had to leave. I hope you're not mad at me? Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I made it out okay."

Harry nodded warily. "Who are you? What's your name?" She laughed at him. "No, really. What's your name? You look like someone I know." She just smiled and shook her head. She went over and looked out a window at the fields beyond.

"This place is so beautiful. I wish I could stay here forever." She smiled wistfully.

He looked up to ask her a question and she had disappeared. Harry shook his head and went up to the dorm. Whoever she was, she was really starting to make him go mad.

He got upstairs and pulled the penseive out of Ron's trunk. He didn't even wait to have anyone around before going in.

_It was Christmas time and Sirius and Lynne were heading up to the castle. Lynne was laughing and Sirius grinned along side her. She bent down to tie her shoe and Sirius stared at the beauty of Hogwarts in winter. She made sure he wasn't looking and quickly formed a snowball. _ _She put it in her left hand away from Sirius and resumed walking._ _Harry saw her smile to herself. She turned around and threw it right in Sirius' face. He sputtered for a moment and then bent down to make his own. _

"_You're going to pay for that one, Lynne! Nobody throws a snowball at a Marauder and lives to tell the tale!" Lynne giggled and dove for cover. She hid behind a tree and waited for the inevitable attack to come. Sirius kept making his snowball bigger and bigger while he waited for her to come out and face him. "You're going to have to face me sooner or later, Lynne! Come out now and I might spare your life!" _

_Lynne appeared from behind the tree and was hit square in the chest with a gigantic snowball. _

"_You said you wouldn't do that!" she cried as she fell to the ground. _

_Sirius grinned maniacally and corrected her, "I said I might spare your life, and since you're still breathing I'd say I did just that! Although, you might still be in danger because I have not been known to leave things with just an eye for an eye, have I?" With that he threw himself to the ground on top of her and started shoving snow into her coat. Lynne shrieked and giggled, fighting him along the way. _

_Harry couldn't help but laugh at them. He looked at Hogwarts for a moment and realized that they were in the same spot as when Sirius asked him to live with him. Sadness washed over him and he turned back to the two snow covered people. They had started kissing and Harry really didn't want to watch that. He felt like he was intruding. So he turned around and waited for the scene to change. He thought for a minute. Lynne was someone who Sirius cared for, that much is obvious. Where did she go? Why hadn't Sirius mentioned her at all? Why were these memories sad? They looked pretty happy to Harry._

_The scene changed to the Gryffindor common room. Sunlight streamed in through the window creating dappled patches on the floor. Harry looked around and saw that James, Peter, Sirius, and Lily were there and everyone was mad at Sirius. _

"_No, you will tell him what you did, Padfoot." His dad said to Sirius. "I won't do it for you. He's going to hear what you did from your mouth."_

_Sirius looked annoyed with the whole concept and opened his mouth to retort but Lupin walked in looking tired and ragged and he stopped. "Moony! Feeling okay?" James glared at him. "Um, okay... listen a funny thing happened last night. Snape wanted to know where you went once a month so I told him how to get past the whomping willow."_

_Remus looked at him in fear. "Oh god. I bit him. I bit him, didn't I?"_

_Sirius shook his head. "Naw mate. You didn't bite him. James pulled him out before you could and nothing happened. So, all's well that ends well, right? No harm done."_

_Remus stared at him for a moment and then lunged. James had anticipated this and grabbed him before he could do anything. _

"_You Idiot! How could you do that to me?" Remus yelled. "How could you send him after me knowing what would happen? I thought you were my friend!" Sirius had a shocked expression on his face and stepped back to a chair._

"_I didn't think about it mate. Snivelus would have just gotten what he deserved! He's always poking around after us and hexing us. I didn't think you'd mind!" Remus stopped struggling against James and stood up straight._

"_Well, MATE, you were wrong. I couldn't put another person through everything I have to go through once a month and live with myself. Do you hear me? If I had met up with him, I would have at the best killed him and at the worse I would have turned Snape into a werewolf. You almost killed both of us. I would have killed myself for doing that to another person. One way or another I would have died. Do you understand that? Do you even care? From the way you're acting tonight I'd say no. Goodbye, Sirius. I guess I can't say that it was nice knowing you." He turned and walked up the stairs to his dorm and Lily and Peter went after him._

_Harry noticed that James had waited for them to get completely out of sight and hearing range before he spoke. "What the hell was that Padfoot? Do you realize what you've done? Do you see what you could have done to him? He's our best friend, you're supposed to protect him not destroy him! How the fuck could you even think of a prank like that?"_

_Sirius lowered his eyes and a tear went down his cheek. "Aw, c'mon mate. Nothing happened to old Snively, just a scare. A right good one, too." He got up and smiled at James. Harry had been standing between them and jumped out of the way in reflex when his dad flew at Sirius. _

"_Nothing happened? How can you say that? You almost got three people killed, mate! You almost got Remus killed, you almost got Snape killed and you almost got me killed. I should think if nothing else that you would worry about me. I do seem to be the only real family you have. What would my parents do, do you think, if they found out it was you who ultimately got me killed? We're the only family you really have, how do you think they'd treat you after that?" He threw Sirius onto the ground and choked him._

_Sirius looked up at his friend. "It was all in fun. You went out there on your own! Remus wouldn't have killed him, we both know that! He wouldn't have done anything. Moony isn't like that."_

_James punched him in the stomach. "You prick! Do you think that we would be having this conversation if Remus could just stay Remus? He wasn't Remus, he wasn't even Moony! He was a werewolf who wouldn't have remembered that he shouldn't kill. He would have followed his instincts and you know it. You're a murderer, Padfoot. Deep down you knew and you told Snape anyway. My best fucking friend is a murderer. You would have killed three people tonight had it not been for the extraordinary luck I always seem to have. Do you even understand that? You would have killed us." _

_James was crying by this point and Harry started tearing up as well. Sirius' face fell into a look of shocking realization. He obviously just let it sink in what happened. He threw James off of him and ran to the bathroom to throw up. James sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Harry chose to stay with his dad and watched as he cried harder. _

_James mumbled to himself, "My best friend and he goes and does this. My brother! Oh my God, Remus will never get over this one. He might still take his own life just at the thought of what he almost did."_

_Sirius shuffled back in and fell into a chair. He didn't look up as James walked past him and went upstairs, he didn't look at anything at all._

_The scene changed to Hogsmeade in the spring. Students were running about and Sirius was walking with the Marauders towards the quidditch shop. They laughed and joked as they looked at all of the new equipment. Harry noticed James was still running his hand through his hair every so often to mess it up and he groaned. He had stopped doing that when he and Mom started dating, Harry thought. He really did look kind of stupid doing that all the time._

_Sirius looked out the window and saw Lynne giggling with some friends so he motioned for the others to follow him and James agreed readily because she was with Lily. So the four boys set off in search of their prey with Harry following after. The girls had gone into a little clearing in the woods and were talking and giggling when the boys came upon them. They all looked up and Lily looked annoyed at the intrusion._

"_What do you want, boys?" Lily was getting a little more than annoyed and Harry could see her face getting a little red._

_James stepped up. "Easy Lily, we were just looking for a place to go sit and talk when we came upon your lovely group. Give us but a moment and we'll be on our way." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes._

_Another girl spoke up. "I think that means go away, James. We're busy here and we don't really want to be disturbed. Can't you four find some place else to go?"_

_Lynne smiled at them and Sirius spoke up. "Only if I can speak to Lynne for a moment alone. Is that alright Lynne?" Lynne nodded and went with him, shrugging as he led her away from the other girls.._

_Sirius took her a suitable distance away from the others and kissed her. _

_She pushed him away and said, "What are you doing? That wasn't wanted Sirius. I don't want you to kiss me. Is that all you brought me over here for?"_

_Sirius shook his head. "I thought you might also be interested in going out with me. I AM one of the most wanted guys in school." _

_Lynne raised her eyebrows and knelt down in front of him. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper. "Is this what you had in mind, Sirius? Is this what you want? Do you want me to get you out of these?"_

_Sirius nodded in astonishment. "Well then I won't disappoint you. She pulled his trousers down around his ankles and sat back down with her friends who erupted into peals of laughter at the sight of Sirius, red-faced and trouserless. Lynne looked at him with smug satisfaction while he pulled his pants back up. "Next time you kiss a girl, Sirius, make sure she wants you to." _

_Sirius ran off into the woods and the other boys followed him trying not to laugh._

_The scene changed to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius was sitting with Lynne, James, and Lily. They each had a butterbeer and James proposed a toast. From what Harry could see they were a few years older than in the other memories. _

_He got closer and heard his dad yell out, "Lily Evans has agreed to be my wife!! My life couldn't get any better! I have friends, a beautiful woman, and some day I'll even have kids!" The other three laughed._

_Lynne spoke up, "Uh oh, Sirius. He's going to have prodigy. I hope Snape never does or there's gonna be hell at Hogwarts!" Sirius laughed and kissed her cheek._

_James smiled devilishly at her and threw back his mug. Lily smiled and shot back. "Well, you two will have to get married so that our children will have playmates! When are you going to ask her, Sirius?"_

_Sirius' face fell a little bit and his eyes got wide. Blushing he stammered, "I, uh, that is.. Uh. I'll ask her when I'm good and ready! And I sure won't make that moment happen in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron!" Everyone laughed and Lynne kissed him._

_The boys got up and stumbled outside. Harry followed them and watched his dad hug Sirius and jump up and down. "She said yes! She said yes! I can't believe it, Padfoot! Why the hell would she marry me?"_

_Sirius laughed and pulled James' arms from around his neck. "I have no idea, mate. I guess your luck won out again. Really, though, do you think I should ask Lynne to marry me?"_

_James was still jumping up and down and laughing. "I don't know, man. What do you think? If you do, do it because you want to, not because you should. She said yes! If you do ask her though, let's have Lily go with you to pick out the ring. She's good at that stuff and she wouldn't tell Lynne. She said YES!"_

_Sirius smiled and laughed at his friend. "Alright, you look like a child doing that! I'll think about it some more and I'll let you know what I decide. I just don't want her to have to worry about my family, you know? I've made sure she's never had to meet them and I feel like I would do her more harm than good by marrying her."_

_James led him back inside. "You let her worry about that. If she can't handle your family then you can always move to another country. Of course, Lily won't like the three of us moving, but she'll get to see me on weekends... I'll make sure of that." The two men laughed at that and sat back down with their women. _

_James stood up on the table and yelled out, "Everyone! Listen for a second! I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman you'll ever lay eyes on. And it occurred to me that you might need a drink knowing that she's definitely off the market. So, I guess what I'm saying is a round of firewhiskey on me!" Everyone cheered and Sirius helped his stumbling friend get off the table. _

"_You're drunk Prongs. That's going to cost you a fortune! We'd better get you home after the tab is paid so you don't do that again."_

_James shook his head. "I may be drunk but I struck gold last night when this delicate flower decided to be my WIFE!"_

_Lily blushed and giggled. "You're right, he is drunk. He only says cheesy stuff like that when he gets plastered. Let's get his check all figured out and go home."_

_Harry laughed at his mother and father. They were so happy together. Voldemort has a lot more to answer for than he thinks._

Harry felt a hand patting his back and came out of the penseive. Looking up he saw Lupin smiling at him. He jumped up and smiled. "Lupin! What are you doing here? I just expected a letter, not you in person!"

Lupin smiled and said, "I know. You've been in there for quite some time. Tell me about the memories you've seen so far and I'll explain what I can. Harry went over and sat on his bed. Remus sat on Ron's bunk.

He told Lupin about the scene in the great hall where Snape was hurt. Lupin smiled and scratched his head. 'That was in there? Well, I guess that's there partially because they had really hurt Snape and partially because Lynne had been so rough on him. He had always really liked Lynne. She had to deal with Sirius in the same way that your Mother had to deal with James. Once those two got a scent, there was no stopping or dissuading them."

Harry nodded. "Where's Lynne now? What happened to her? I mean, she'd come back to Sirius, wouldn't she? All you have to do is tell her what really happened."

Remus shook his head sadly. "Well, I don't know if she would. He joined the Order shortly after Voldemort killed her. She had been in the Order with us and caused quite a bit of trouble, too. Voldemort had her marked for quite some time. She just kept doing what she thought was right, though. She said that the right way was rarely safe and never easy. She was the one who told us that some things in life are worth dying for. Sirius just about died the day of the attack. He never talked about her after that, he just threw himself into the order and picked up where she left off."

Harry nodded. He couldn't imagine all of the pain his godfather went through in his life. "When did she die?"

Remus had a tear going down his cheek. "Your parents had been married about a month and she went to a festival that James and Sirius had planned. She argued that she couldn't live her whole life in fear of something that would happen to her anyway, whether at the hands of Voldemort or the hands of time. The Death Eaters came and killed her along with several other people. We all fought as hard as we could, but it was no use. They only left after Dumbledore showed up and captured quite a few." He wiped a tear away. "She was gone before we knew it. No body, just gone. Dumbledore said she had died and we believed him. It was unlikely that she had lived after that."

Harry suddenly understood why those memories were so painful for Sirius. She had meant everything to him and she was gone. He suddenly thought about the girl he kept seeing. "Remus, I keep seeing a girl in the halls who looks just like Lynne. Well, I've only seen her twice, but she won't tell me her name and I just get a really weird feeling around her."

Lupin looked at him sharply. "Have you told anyone about this?"

Harry shrugged. "I told Hermione and Ron, but I figured I was just under too much pressure here and that I was just imagining it. I didn't think to tell Dumbledore or anything."

Lupin shook his head and walked to the door. "That might be the case, but it might be Voldemort or something else. Let's go see the headmaster now." Harry nodded and followed him down the hall. They walked in silence until they came to the statue.

"Lemon Drop" Remus said. The statue moved aside slowly and the staircase climbed upward. The two men climbed up and were about to knock on the door when it was opened for them and Dumbledore stared benignly at them.

Professor McGonagall sat in a chair by the fire and Professor Thorpe lounged in another. "Honestly, Albus. I don't know why you insist on making people use that thing if you already know they're coming. Are you just trying to be difficult or are you pulling a Magician Humphrey?" She sipped on a cup of tea.

MacGonagal looked at her, "Who?" Thorpe smiled. "He's a magician in a series by Peirs Anthony. He makes al these obstacles around his castle so only people who really want a question answered will get through. It's a muggle book that I lent to Albus. Their perception of the magical world is pretty funny."

Remus came in the room and Harry followed. He told them all about what he had seen and what he thought it might mean. Everyone was silent for a minute pondering what it was exactly before Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, I can't really say for sure, just that it is strange. Had you seen her before you started looking into the penseive?" Harry thought back. He had seen her. She was in the street near the Dursley's one night this summer. He had seen her fairly clearly because the street lamp had illuminated her face for a moment when she looked at his window.

"Yes, Professor. I believe I have. She came to Privet Drive one night during the summer. I didn't think about it much at the time because it was early morning. Somewhere around 3:00 a.m. when I saw her so I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm positive it was her, though."

Thorpe looked puzzled. "Well, that rules out Voldemort, unless he remembered her from before. I don't think that would be likely. How close was she to the Order?"

McGonagall spoke up. "Oh, she was very close. She worked hard to see to his destruction. I think he would remember her. He might not think to use her in this fashion, but he would remember her. She did a great many things before he killed her."

Thorpe sat back in her chair and furrowed her brow. Lupin got up and looked into the fire. "Well, we never did see her body, we just assumed she had been killed. She could very well be alive, although Harry is seeing her in her twenties, so it isn't her as she would be today."

Harry nodded. He was getting more and more worried and more and more confused every time someone talked. All of the possibilities were dizzying. He really didn't know what to think of everything happening right now, he just wanted to go to bed.

Dumbledore seemed to know how he was feeling and spoke up again, "Well, it's getting late and I don't think Harry has eaten yet, why don't we have the elves bring us up some dinner and then we'll all go to bed and think up some answers tomorrow. Remus, you're welcome to stay the night tonight."

Everyone nodded and they soon had eaten their fill. Thorpe talked with Lupin about some ancient documents she had found one time containing various spells for werewolves. McGonagall talked to Professor Dumbledore about various things with the Order and Harry found himself falling asleep just listening to everybody. Thorpe and Lupin shook him awake and escorted him back to his room. They wanted to be with him in case he saw the girl again.

Harry sighed and crawled into bed and shut his eyes. Ron came into the room and threw a pillow at him. "Are you going to bed so early? It's only 9:30!"

Harry opened his eyes and threw his friend a withering look. "Leave me alone. I'm tired. I've had a long day of looking in the penseive and finding out Voldemort may have found another way to get to me and now I just want to sleep and forget about it all."

Ron looked concerned. "You-know-who may have found another way to get to you? What do you mean?"

Harry mumbled into the pillow. "What?" Ron asked.

"I said I see that girl, Lynne, from Sirius' penseive around the school." Ron didn't say anything. He just went down stairs and came back up with Hermione.

"Harry, what's wrong? Ron said I should come up and see you right away. What's going on?"

Harry was loosing his patience. "I keep seeing Lynne around the school. Well, I've seen her twice here and once back at the Dursley's. It might be Voldemort but it might be something else. All I know is that I have had a tiring day and I want sleep. Okay?!"

Hermione drew a sharp breath. "You've seen Lynne around the school? That's impossible. What did Dumbledore say about it?"

Harry shrugged. "He didn't know. It could be a lot of things. Lynne was killed or something a little bit after my parents married. They don't know exactly what happened because she was never found."

Ron spoke softly. "Maybe she was a Death Eater just like Pettigrew. Maybe she didn't die, she just joined their side completely."

Harry shook his head and gave Ron a sharp look. "Lynne wouldn't do that to Sirius. She wasn't on their side. She loved him and he loved her and she wouldn't do that to her best friends!"

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Calm down Harry, okay? We're just running through the possibilities. We won't count her turning into one of them for now. We just want to know what happened. She died? Poor Sirius! He must have been heart broken."

Harry nodded. "He joined the Order right after that. He picked up where she left off. Why does this stuff always have to happen around me? Why do the people I consider family have to suffer the most?" Harry felt tears run down his cheeks.

Hermione slipped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him. "It's not you, Harry. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"Oh yeah? How long do you think it will be before they figure out where your family lives, Hermione? How long before they make a visit and you end up and orphan just like me? Do you know why they would do that, huh? They would do it because it would hurt me to see you in that much pain. I wouldn't forgive myself. You should stop being my friend because it will get you killed."

Ron stopped him. "It's not you and it's not her. If they make that call to go after her family, they'll be making a mistake. Hermione knows a lot of spells, more than anyone I know actually. And she has quite a temper; I know that one from personal experience. Hermione's parents do need to be warned, yes. But they aren't in any more danger than any other half-bloods or muggles. You-know-who doesn't know where they live and he won't find out, okay Harry? He won't get to them... he can't. Dumbledore has to already know that they might be at risk and he will take steps to guarantee their safety. Don't start blaming yourself for something that might not ever happen."

Harry threw Hermione's arm off of him. "It is my fault! My parents would still be here if it weren't for me. Voldemort heard about the prophecy and he killed them. Sirius would still be here because he went after me to protect me. Lynne, well, she'd probably still be here too. I know her death has something to do with me! I keep getting people killed. Why can't you see that? It's my fault all of this keeps happening and I don't want you two to die next!"

Hermione sighed and looked at the floor. She didn't know what else to say to him so she quietly said goodbye and went to her room. Harry got a little bit more upset when she left and he buried his face in his pillow and fell into a fitful sleep. Ron tried to talk to him a little more but it didn't work so he gave up and turned out the lights. Harry woke several times throughout the night, thinking Lynne was in the room but it always turned out to be nothing.

**A/N:** **Well folks, there you have it. Another chapter for you made by me. TA DA! clap, clap Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week. Angsty one, isn't it? The next chapter will be funny I promise. It's already written and just waiting to be beta-ed before I post it. Anyway... Hey, BellaBlack! Maybe LYNNE killed him! You just think you did. She snuck in and stole the kill from you with the cunning use of flags. MWAH HA HA HA! Evil. EEEEVIL! **

**That's all for now. Just remember, "I poke badgers with spoons" Eddie Izzard**

**Eddie rules.**


	8. Black and Boyfriends

**A/N: Here's the much improved funny, funny chapter as promised. Well, I think it's funny, but I'm just weird like that. I don't own the characters created by J.K.Rowling. I wish I did 'cause then I would have as much imagination as the great Jo, but I don't. I am, however, the proud owner of a very sick sense of humor which ties in perfectly with this chapter. It fits in with the rest of the story, but I purposely created the situation to go along with Prof.Pendragon's little cat joke.**

**I would also like to point out that I have no intention of ever putting McGonagall in this situation for anyone and I hope it never happens to me. For details, inquire below. If you don't like it, flame me. I really don't care. However, please be polite with it and don't tell me that I need to go to hell and drudge up some more sick fantasies. (They kicked me out for underage possessing. Damn hippie demons! You can't do anything fun if you're under the age of 1000!) Anyway, I'm gonna take a breath and go underwater and count to 10. I'll see you at the bottom.**

When Harry got up the next morning, he was still upset about the night before. He didn't go to breakfast with all of the adults, who were involved in the discussion the night before because he really didn't want to analyze it. He just didn't want to think of anything at all, really. Quidditch tryouts were coming up in a few weeks and even they didn't appeal to him. He kept to himself and didn't look at anyone for almost the entire day and didn't even go to dinner with everyone, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He wandered the halls during lunch and again at dinner, he was intent on not seeing anyone. Harry was somewhere near the teacher's lounge when he turned a corner and almost ran into the Lynne look-a-like. He stumbled back and stammered and then sprinted in the opposite direction. He ran blindly until a pair of hands grabbed him and jolted him back into the present. _Professor McGonagall has fast reflexes_, Harry thought.

She pulled him into the teacher's lounge and put him in a chair. Harry looked around absently; he saw that Thorpe and Snape were in there and that they had hardly noticed him. Thorpe was leaning back in her chair, the two back legs taking the abuse of holding her up. Snape was leaning over the table in front of her with his hands resting on the edge. He growled something in a low voice and Thorpe smirked at him and shook her head. She glanced over at Harry and the smirk fell from her face.

"Harry! Is everything alright?" Harry nodded and she turned back to Snape. "Really, Professor. I don't see why it has to be such a problem for you. Do you think it's some kind of way you can control me? I think that twisted little mind of yours might just want to play dominant. Sorry, but I don't do sub."

Snape glared at her. "Look, I don't know how royal they treated you in America but here you're just a nuisance and a pest. I would suggest that you start acting like a lady or I will personally, as you Americans put it, place a cat in your ass!"

McGonagall straightened up and yelled, "I beg your pardon?! A cat in where?" Thorpe lost her balance and fell over backward, howling with laughter. Snape didn't see what was so funny and glared at her.

She gasped and croaked out, "It's BUST a CAP, you idiot!" With that she broke down into more laughter and Snape walked out the door indignantly. She jumped up and ran to the door, threw it open and yelled after him, "Lock up your kitties and hide the Astroglide!" before falling to the floor again in a fit. Harry shook his head and smiled at the confusion that had set in on the faces of the students coming down the corridor.

Ron looked in the door confused. "What's Astroglide?" he asked, which made Thorpe laugh even harder and slump into the wall. Ron looked even more confused and looked up at Professor McGonagall and asked again, "What's Astroglide?"

McGonagall shook her head and looked at Thorpe reprovingly. "Some things should not be talked about in a school setting, Professor. Please refrain from topics such as that one and do not bring it up again."

Thorpe stopped laughing and got a guilty look on her face. "Yes ma'am."

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. "Okay then, I'll go ask Hermione. She should know, right?" Thorpe grinned widely at him and shrugged. Harry followed him out, he didn't know what it was either and Hermione could explain it to them both. As the door shut behind him to the teacher's lounge, Harry could have sworn he heard the two women giggle.

Soon enough they had found Hermione amid a mountain of books and papers in the common room. Ron looked at what she was doing and pushed it out of the way. "Hey!" Hermione protested. "I'm working on those! What could be so important that my homework should have that happen to it?"

Harry shrugged and Ron jumped in to the question. "What's Astroglide?" Ron and Harry looked at her expectantly while her eyes went wide and she blushed furiously.

"What? Why? What have you two been doing?" She looked alarmed. "Keep that kind of talk down, there's first years around!"

Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron, their faces mirroring their confusion. Ron asked, "But, Hermione, what is it? Is it some kind of cat food or something?"

Hermione looked at Ron incredulously. "Cat food? What on earth would give you that idea? Honestly Ron, you come up with the weirdest things sometimes! No, it's not cat food. It's... it's something that good friends sometimes use when they are having fun."

Ron furrowed his brow. "Oh, when they are having fun, huh? Have we ever used it?"

Hermione blushed again and shook her head. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. "I didn't think so. Well, let's use it sometime when we're having fun, okay?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she covered her face. "We have never had that kind of fun, Ron! I'm hinting at what it is because I don't want to say it out loud. _FUN_. You know, when two people have _fun_ together?" Ron stared at the table for a minute and shook his head. Harry all of a sudden realized what kind of fun she was talking about and stifled a laugh.

Harry opened his mouth but before he could speak Ron asked more questions. "What is it, Hermione? Why won't you tell me? What kind of fun? There's more than one type?"

Hermione yanked him close to her and whispered into his ear. Ron's face immediately contorted into a look of absolute mortification and he stammered out, "Oh... uh... well, uh, I didn't mean to... ah, that is, I... um, forget what I said earlier okay? No fun for us. Not in that way at least. I'm going to go up to my room now to die of embarrassment in private."

Ron ran upstairs and Harry doubled over laughing. Hermione looked at him reprovingly for a second before giggling along with him. She turned back to her homework. "What were you two doing with Astroglide if you didn't know what it was? Actually, what were you two doing with Astroglide in any situation?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, it's not like that. We heard someone talking about it in the hall and we wanted to know what it was, that's all." Harry blushed a little bit and Hermione laughed at him and shook her head.

"The things you two get into. I think Sirius was right, when he said you were just like your dad and I honestly think that the next time you two ask me about something like that I'm not going to answer." Hermione buried herself in homework and ignored Harry. Harry glowed at the comparison to his father and remained silent as well.

He sat next to her for a while, thinking of Snape's little embarrassing moment. Suddenly there was a tap on the window. An owl waited for him to let it in and gave him a package and a letter. He opened the package and found a book of poems. The pages were dirty and the leather cover was all but falling off. Harry looked at it confused for a second before opening the letter. He recognized the handwriting instantly and almost fainted.

"Hermione! Hermione, look! Oh my god!" his voice came out in a shrill whimper.

Hermione gasped and her eyes went as big as saucers.

"Oh my god, Harry! Is that... is that Sirius' handwriting? It is isn't it?" Harry couldn't say anything he was too overwhelmed. He broke down crying and hugged her. When he let go he read the letter.

_Harry,_

_Sorry I had to do that to you, mate. I couldn't have everyone after me any more. I'm working on something very important right now and I need absolute secrecy. I shouldn't have even let you know that I'm alive but I couldn't stand it any longer. I just want you to know that hearing your cries for me and not being able to come to you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I mean that. It looks like I've let you down again, mate. Do try to forgive me and cheer up. I'm working on something right now that might expose the truth about Wormtail. If that happens then I can come out of hiding completely and you can live with me._

_The book I sent to you is a very cherished possession of mine. A very good friend gave it to me in school and I want you to keep it safe for now. There are some poems in there that I think you might like. Especially, one by some muggle named Lord Byron. It's called 'We'll Go No More A-Roving'. Your dad and I used to love that one._

_I am really sorry I had to do that to you and I hope you'll forgive me. Please don't write back for now, I'm in a very dangerous situation and that would compromise me. Also, don't let Dumbledore know that I've told you. He would be furious. Just stay safe and happy and I'll see you when I can._

_Sirius_

_P.S. I'll see you in the mirror in a week, okay? Just after 9:00 on Saturday._

Harry felt light-headed and walked over to his favorite chair. Flopping down he smiled and sighed. Hermione read the letter and came over to him and hugged him again. Harry could see she was crying and she laughed. Harry suddenly felt a rush of happiness and he jumped up and let out a huge whoop.

"This is too much, I can't sit around and do nothing right now. Look after the book for me, Hermione?"

She nodded and he ran out the portrait hole and down to Hagrid's hut. Pounding on the door almost as hard as he had that first night of school, he yelled. "Hagrid! Hagrid let me in!"

Hagrid threw open the door and looked down at Harry, a panicked expression on his face. "What? What is it? Somethin' wrong?"

Harry shook his head and laughed. "No, I just wanted you to know that something finally went right. I'm going to go run around the Quidditch field now and let off some energy. I'll come by tomorrow and talk to you about it some more. See ya Hagrid!" Harry turned and ran to the field. He suddenly wished for his broom and stopped. "Accio broom!" He grabbed it when it came and took off. No one was around this time of night and he had the field and everything around all to himself.

The moon cast a blue hue to the world around him as he raced through the sky. Harry felt free up here. All of the worries of everything going on around him seemed to melt away, all of his cares and concerns just didn't matter when he flew. Sirius was alive, his only family left was alive! Harry felt as if he would burst from the happiness he felt. He gave a great whoop as he touched down to go back in the castle and sighed.

The next day in class, Thorpe gave him a weird look as he came in with a smile from ear to ear. Harry silently reprimanded himself for not keeping better control of his emotions and fell back into his old brooding expression. He had to keep on going like he had been or everyone would know.

This was one of only two classes this year that Harry had with Draco and he was reminded of it as soon as class started. Draco kept doing a nasty little curse that sent electricity though whatever body part he was aiming at every time Thorpe's back was turned. As a result of this, Harry didn't hear a word of what she was teaching them today.

Ron was sitting next to Harry and upon seeing his friend being attacked so many times, he was about ready to respond when Thorpe stopped talking. Draco didn't seem to notice and cast the spell one last time before Harry looked up to see her staring straight at them.

She didn't say anything but yanked Draco out of the classroom by his collar. McGonagall was apparently out in the hall because Harry heard her raise her voice in question. The next moment Thorpe was back and began lecturing again with no sign of Draco. Ron grinned at Harry and went back to his lessons. Listening to Thorpe's lecture for the first time all hour, Harry found they were learning about practical applications of the impervious spell. Harry found it fascinating how many uses it really had.

At the end of class, Thorpe called him back and Harry waited for everyone else to leave. He motioned for Ron and Hermione not to wait for him and Thorpe took him into her office. She sat down behind her desk and closed her eyes wearily. "Harry, you really shouldn't put up with things like that from Draco. I know I'm supposed to be a positive influence here, but the next time he does that, hex him back alright? I swear, I won't even notice. Well, I'll pretend not to in any case."

Harry stared at her for a second, "You mean you wouldn't have minded if I had done something back?"

Thorpe shook her head and chuckled softly. "Nope, not in the slightest. This is a _defense_ class, Harry. Defend yourself next time. Anyway, do you have plans for tonight?"

Harry shook his head and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Professor, I will. No, I don't have plans for tonight, besides homework. Did you want to do some legimancy on me tonight?"

Thorpe nodded and picked up a piece of paper on her desk. "Yep. I think we should start doing these lessons a little more often. I really need to build your defense up. Alright, how about around 5:00?"

Harry assured her he would be there and headed off to his next class.

Later that night when he got up to the common room, Hermione and Ron noticed an odd look on his face. Mistaking it for something bad happening they rushed over to him and immediately started asking him questions. "Is everything okay Harry?" Hermione asked as she took his hand.

Ron stood behind her looking worried and Harry had to laugh at them both. "No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just saw something tonight that I don't think I should have seen. Helena, I mean Professor Thorpe, has a boyfriend."

Hermione sat back on her heels, "What's that look for, then? You look like you've just had horrible news given to you or something." Ron nodded his agreement.

Harry laughed at them again and shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that, it's just who her boyfriend is that shocked me. I can't really believe it myself. I mean, I don't see anything wrong with him at all. In fact, I am rather happy for the two of them. I just was really shocked of who it is."

Ron cut in impatiently. "Who?"

Harry came to his senses and looked up at Ron and bit his lip. "Ah, I really don't reckon I should tell you. After all, it's her business."

Hermione looked a little disappointed but agreed with Harry and Ron looked more than a little irked. "Well, why even bring it up? How did you see this mystery guy, anyway?"

Harry bit back a laugh at his friend's nosiness and sighed. "It was one of the times I fought her off. The spell reverses and I see a few of her memories. Tonight I saw her kissing him and that's how I know who it is."

Ron humphed and sat down next to him. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well boys, I need to get back to my studying and I suggest you do the same. Harry, Ron, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She turned and went up stairs and Ron looked over at Harry.

"Women!" he said and Harry smiled and nodded in return.

Looking at the clock he realized it was already ten. Ron groaned and went back to the Potions essay he had been working on and Harry got up to stretch. "Well, 'night Ron. I'm going to bed."

Ron put his quill down, and gave him a "Hermione" look. "You have homework to do, don't you?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Thorpe helped me with what I was having trouble in. Mainly potions and a little bit of charms. She got me through the worst of my homework so that I can get a good night's sleep tonight." Ron gave him an envious look and Harry laughed as he went up stairs to bed.

A/N: GASP It took you that long to read this? Do you know how many times I counted to ten before you got down here? To be fair, though, I didn't say how many times I'd be counting did I? Huh. Oh well. Time to answer a review.

Parissima: Thank you for the review and for continuing to read this, I know what you mean about Thorpe. She's basically me, however, and immediately started thinking about Harry like he was a little brother. So, you can see her defending him to someone who he can't. As she's a bit (Okay a lot) like me she'd be quick to anger about her family and friends and the chances of her hitting Snape would be pretty good. Also you're my tenth reviewer! Doing a little dance over here. Woohoo! I have ten reviews! Thank you! 

To all of my readers: If you have an idea for a memory that you would like to see me write about, put it in a review or email it and I'll do my best to make it fit into the story. I'm not trying to get more reviews here (they're nice though!) I'm just kind of running out of ideas. Well, not exactly running out yet, but I'd definitely love to incorporate some of my reader's ideas into it. You guys might give me something that I would never have thought of and it would be perfect for this. Keep in mind it is PG13, so no sex scenes (Although Harry's face when he sees it would be funny. Absolute mortification usually is) and no ripping people's heads off and watching the blood spurt out. Ewww! I'm too much of a girl to write that properly. So, thanks for taking the time to give them to me, and thank you for the coffee, it was delicious!

Next chapter is going to be a bit different from the previous ones. I'll be writing from Thorpe's perspective instead of Harry's. Just a little fun for me. Her mystery boyfriend will show up and well, you'll just see what happens! hehehe


	9. Helena's POV

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is short, unbeta-ed and still took me quite a while to write and post! I'm doing three fics right now, so I ask for patience. I could wrap this one up soon, but I won't 'cause the way I would do it would just be lame. So hang in there and I promise to try harder.

The sun light streamed in through the open window, cutting through her very pleasant dreams. Helena stretched and yawned. She looked over in annoyance at the source of her wakening and made a face. _Damn, is it morning already?,_ she thought. She sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep but fell off the bed instead.

She cursed and got up and rubbed her hip where she had fallen and scowled. She really wanted to sleep in today and that was clearly not going to happen.

She suddenly realized that she heard soft laughing and spun around to see him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. She broke out into a big smile and ran to hug him. "Why didn't you warn me I was on the edge of the bed?"

He shrugged and kissed her chastely. "I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice me. Besides, I didn't know you were going to roll over."

Helena smirked and buried her head in his chest and felt him tense up. She pulled away and noticed he was grimacing. "What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and forced a smile. "Nothing, dear. I just have a small scratch that you rubbed against." he said trying to sound convincing.

Helena, however, saw right through his little act and put her hands on her hips. "Let me see it." He shook his head and she said it more forcefully. "Let me see it. I can fix you up somewhat but I have to see it."

He held up his hands and stepped back away from her. "I really don't think that's such a good idea. One of your students could walk in at any time and see me with my shirt off, do you know what they would think?"

Helena stepped closer and he noticed her jaw was set stubbornly. "They will think that you are a fool for thinking that you're going to get away with not letting me clean this wound."

He sighed and gave her a small smile. "I can take care of it myself. They're sort of an occupational hazard for me. I really don't want to sit in front of you half-naked, all right?"

Helena grabbed him and pushed him towards the bed and tugged on his shirt. "No, that is not all right! I've seen a man's chest before, love, yours will be no different." She advanced on him as she said this and saw him wince slightly when he thought about how she'd seen another man in any form of undress. She stopped a few feet away from him and practically yelled, "Get out of that shirt, NOW!"

He smiled to himself as he complied and turned to face her. She gasped at the 'small scratch' and bit her lip, making him feel embarrassed and more than a little self-conscious. She immediately got a bottle of a pain-stopping potion and made him lay down in the bed. She handed him the potion and went to get some bandages out of her bathroom for the three-inch gash on his chest.

He laughed softly to himself and called out, "Really, dear, it's not that bad. I've had much worse. I will live."

She returned a minute later with a sheepish smile and nodded. "I know, but I still worry. You could have at least cleaned it, you know."

He laughed at her and watched her walk over to him. She patted his hand and asked, "Hey, I thought you weren't going to get here for another week or two?"

He cocked an eyebrow and a slow smile crept over his face. "How did you know about that? Dumbledore said that he wasn't going to tell anyone."

Helena flashed a smile at him and sat down on the bed. "He told me so that I could plan my lessons accordingly. How would you like to help with a few?"

He sat up, his interest piqued. "What do you have in mind?"

Helena laughed. "I didn't think you'd mind helping. I was thinking of organizing a muggle game of sorts. Have you ever heard of capture the flag?" He shook his head. "Well, it's more or less a war game. We would divide the grounds into two areas, one for each team. Then we divide the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students into two groups. They then go to their area, set up an area for the flag, and defend their flag while trying to capture the other team's flag. Whichever team captures the other team's flag wins. They have to get it back to their base, though."

He thought about it for a second, sorting it all out in his head. "Are you sure about this? The Slytherins can be a pretty nasty group. Not that I don't love the idea, but you still need to take everything into consideration."

Helena shrugged and said, "What good is defense against the dark arts if I don't teach them how to defend themselves. There will be limits set, don't worry, but they need to learn how to do some of this stuff."

He agreed with her, but he wanted a trial run first. "Let's have the order test it out first. I'm sure we could all use the practice and it might be fun."

Helena giggled. "Sounds fun. We can have Moody be the referee because of his eye. Come to think of it, I'm going to ask him to help out with the kids' game, too."

He nodded and broke out into a big smile. "Well, if you're sure. I would pay good money to see him run across Hogwarts waving a flag gleefully in the air."

They soon found themselves out of breath from laughing and Helena stood up suddenly. "I need to brush my hair and put on my clothes for the day. Then we can go to Hogsmeade and have some fun." He blushed and raised an eyebrow, which Helena answered with a smack on the arm. "Not that kind of fun, although... nevermind." She gave him a mischievous smile. "I meant looking in shops, getting a butterbeer, gallivanting through the woods, that kind of fun."

He set a look of disappointment on his face and threw his hands over his eyes dramatically. Helena rolled her eyes and he could hear her laugh as she went into the bathroom.

An hour later, when she had dressed and they had eaten they headed for the little town. Helena suggested that they walk their, as it would be more fun. He readily agreed and they strolled down the little path towards their destination.

They talked of the way their lives were going at the moment, her trials with Harry and his success with his travels and his work around Europe. He had been largely successful in recruiting people for the order, favoring asking werewolves above everyone else because they would welcome a steady income and a place where they wouldn't endure ridicule and resentment. One of the other order members had suggested that to him, something he would have to remember to thank him for later. Very few people had turned him down and he had raised the number of members, in fact he had almost tripled it. He felt very good about himself and his accomplishments, but it felt even better having Helena proud of him. She practically glowed she was so happy, that made him feel better than he had in a while.

Once they got to town Helena almost automatically took him into the tavern for a drink. She made her way through the throngs of people and found them a little table in the back. Rosemerta came over with a big smile on her face and clapped him on the back. "Well, fancy seeing you here! Did you go to Hogwarts to see the boys yet? They don't have a trip to Hogsmeade for a few weeks."

Helena smiled and responded for him. "No, Rosie, he's here to see me."

Rosemerta raised an eyebrow and winked at them. "Well, what will it be for the happy couple, then?"

He ordered two butterbeers and Helena stopped him. "Rosie, we'll have firewhiskey please."

Rosemerta smiled and bustled away, leaving him to stare quizzically at her. "Firewhiskey? Aren't you going to wait until after lunch, at least?"

Helena grinned at him and shook her head, "Nope. We need to celebrate and I don't know a better way to do that. Well, I do, but we should just drink for now."

He grinned back at her and gave her a wink. Helena laughed at him and grabbed their drinks off of the tray Rosemerta was carrying when she passed. "Thanks, Rosie. I'll go pay for these in a sec." She sat down and gulped the whiskey down in one shot, leaving him gaping at her. She shrugged and motioned for him to drink up as she paid and they left.

They walked through the town lazily, stopping here and there for a minute before moving on again to somewhere else. They eventually ended up walking through the forest and talking quietly about their lesson plans for the weeks to come. She laughed softly when he expressed his eagerness to help with the classes and willingness to put up with Malfoy and his friends.

Helena stopped and took his hand in hers. She smiled up at him and said, "You know, I don't think I have ever met anyone as willing as you to deal with that little git and his cronies. I know I shouldn't call them that but he's so mean, you know?"

He smiled to her and nodded. "I know. Poor Harry has to deal with the worst of it. How is he dealing with everything right now? I mean, how is he doing about Sirius?"

Helena found a log and sat down. "I think Sirius might have contacted him. He was suddenly happier one day, although he hid it from everyone else. I've been inside his mind, though, so I know he's a lot more content now."

_Damn_ he thought. Harry may be Sirius's life, but he didn't need to give himself away like that. "There's no telling who has that information now, I don't think what Sirius did was right. He may be missing Harry but he shouldn't have done that. I hope Harry doesn't get his hopes up too high, you and I know what kind of situation Sirius is in right now."

Helena nodded, concern in her eyes. "I know. He'd better come out of this alive or I will personally find some way to bring him back and kill him again. Harry ahs already gone through so much in his life and I don't want any more sorrow to fall on him."

He smiled sadly at her, they both knew that there would be a lot more sorrow for everyone before this war was finished. The only thing to figure out was who's next? It was inevitable that more would die in search of peace for all, but who came next? He hugged her to him and she sighed.

A few hours later, when they had gotten back to the castle and had a very long nap, they decided to play wizard's chess. She won three times before he quit playing, pleading a headache. She didn't buy a minute of it but went along with it anyway and they soon found themselves curled up together in front of the fireplace asleep.

A/N: So, any ideas on whom it is yet? The first person to guess right will get to choose what other games they incorporate into their lessons. Who will be the first to guess? The world will never know if no one does!

**Also, thank you to parrisima, she was my only reviewer last chapter. I'm guessing that the rest of you didn't like it or something. The cats and astroglide thing was my beta's idea. I plead innocence. Stop laughing! I'm innocent! Damn, not even I can pretend to believe that one.**

**Anyway, Thank you again, Parrisima. I can't believe that Ms. Rowling killed him, the evidence points in the other direction. Everyone who met Harry when he got off the train was too happy for him to be dead, you know? He's not dead; he's just resting. (haha) **

**Again, sorry it's short and all, but the main focus of the story is Harry so I didn't want to spend too much time on this. Well, review review review! **


	10. The mirror goes both ways

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter is short. I'll have another one out in a day or two, promise. Ahhhhhh, answers to reviews!**

**Parrisima; I wanted people to try to guess who it was, but apparently no one wanted to play that game besides the three reviews I got. ï Oh well. He's outed (so to speak) in this chapter. Helena might get more chapters done from her point of view in the future. I have one idea floating around in my head right now.**

**Illyria-light; lol!!! Yep, it's Osama alright. Helena's really into beards and crazed maniacs. Little known fat about her. Grin Weird reviews are the fun ones. They make me laugh.**

**Ssdiablo; Charlie's in this chapter. You'll have to read on to find out whether it's him or not. evil grin **

Harry stared out of a window in the common room into the moonlit night. It was 8:30, half an hour until Sirius would be calling for him on the mirror. Harry sighed again and fought the urge to cry. His mirror was up in his trunk, broken into about a hundred pieces, meaning he wouldn't get to hear from Sirius.

Depression set over him once again. He could fix the mirror, but that wouldn't help very much as it needed the charm placed on it once more. He sighed and flopped down in a chair and glared at several second years playing some kind of rowdy game across the common room.

Ron and Hermione had already retreated away from Harry after getting yelled at for bickering too much, so he had no one around to cheer him up or give him ideas on how to redo the charm. He glared into the fire for a bit, remembering the times Sirius had visited him in it via the floo network.

"It's not good to look into a fire for too long, Harry." A voice behind him said.

Harry grumbled and responded, "It's my eyesight, I'll do what I want. Bugger off."

Thorpe came around the chair into his sight with a bemused expression on her face. "Really now?"

Harry gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Sorry Professor, just having a bad day."  
Thorpe smiled at him and shook her head. "Well then, I won't hold that against you. Just came up to tell you that you have a visitor in my office."

Harry gave her an inquisitive look and followed her to her classroom. He heard two men laughing and talking and stopped. "Professor, I thought you said I had a visitor? That sounds like two."

Thorpe shrugged and turned back to him. "Who said that the other is here for you?" She smiled and continued up the stairs. The door flew open and Charlie gave her a big bear hug. Thorpe laughed and hugged him back, making him grunt when she squeezed harder than he thought she would. He set her down and she went over to her desk and sat.

Harry came in and smiled when he saw who else was in the room. "Lupin! I didn't know you were coming."

Lupin smiled at Harry and nodded. "Well Harry, something has come to our attention and we need to talk to you about it."

Harry sat on a pillow in the corner and furrowed his brow. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Charlie answered, "No, Harry. But we need to know who outside of this school has been in contact with you recently."

Harry felt a wave of shock run through him. "Why is that so important?"

Lupin gave him a look and said, "We just need to know, Harry."

Harry shrugged and looked at his feet and said, "Well, Mrs. Weasley has. She sent me something that I forgot at Grimmwauld Place. Ah, Bill sent Ron a letter and it had a note for me from Fleur asking how I was..."

Thorpe cut him off. "Harry, we need to know if someone has contacted you who shouldn't have. Anyone do that?"

Harry shrugged, unwilling to tell them the truth. Lupin nodded. "That's what I thought. Who was it, Harry?"

Harry glared at him. "I don't see why it's such a problem."

Lupin sighed. "Because, if he has a good chance of getting killed on the mission he's on. We don't want you to go through everything again, Harry."

Harry leapt to his feet. "So you were just going to let me believe that the one piece of family I have left was dead? I'm glad Sirius wrote me a letter, I'm glad he sent me that book!"

Lupin gave him a wide-eyed look. "What book?" he asked sharply. Harry set his jaw and crossed his arms. Lupin gave him an annoyed look. "You're too much like your father sometimes, Harry. What book? Was it a leather book?"

Harry sulked for a minute before nodding. "I know he shouldn't have contacted me, but I'm glad he did."

Lupin stared at the fire in wide-eyed disbelief. "I can't believe he gave you that book. He even kept it with him in Azkaban, somehow. Lynne gave that to him a week before she died."

Harry looked around the room. Thorpe was starting to fall asleep; Charlie looked thoroughly confused by the conversation; and Lupin just stared into his lap with a sad smile on his face. He sighed and looked up at Harry.

"That book is one of the most important possessions Sirius has. It's his only link to the time he spent with Lynne; his family and the Deatheaters destroyed everything else. What did he say to you in that letter?"

Harry shrugged. "That he'd talk to me tonight in through the mirror and that he wanted me to keep the book safe."

Lupin's eyebrow went up. 'He's going to talk to you on your mirror? When?"

Harry felt his heart sink. "Um, it's supposed to be right about now. He said nine o'clock. I broke the mirror when I thought he was dead."

Thorpe stood up. "Let's go fix that now, Harry. If we hurry we can probably catch him in time for both of you to talk to him." Harry started to protest and Thorpe shook her head. "Don't worry, Harry. I know the right charms for it."

Harry jumped up and ran out the door without even a backward look and Thorpe followed after. When they got to the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry stopped for breath and Thorpe giggled. "Well, that wasn't the type of hurrying I meant, but it works well." She looked up and wheezed out, "Shrivelfig" and stepped inside. Harry led the way to his room and pulled out his mirror.

Thorpe preformed the necessary spells and Harry watched in amazement as it mended itself. Thorpe sat down on his bed and tried to catch her breath. "There we go, Harry. And you still have three minutes until nine."

Harry smiled at her gratefully and took the mirror. "Thank you, Professor."

Thorpe grinned. "You're welcome, Harry. Just make sure that you give Remus a chance to talk to him, too. He hasn't spoken to him since that night in the ministry." Harry nodded and they went down to go back to her office again.

After receiving several inquisitive looks from everyone in the common room they laughed and talked as they walked back to her quarters. As they walked in, Lupin looked up expectantly. "Well? Did you get to it in time?"

Thorpe grinned at Harry. "Well, after I had to run as hard as I could just to keep in sight of Harry, went up into his room, fixed that damn mirror, went back downstairs just to find the common room full of gossip about me, and walked back here with Snape shadowing us, I should hope so."

Lupin jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you, Helena!"

She laughed and rasped out a "You're welcome." Making Remus realize that he'd been grabbing her rather tightly. He slackened his grip on her and dropped her back to the floor.

He grinned sheepishly and mumbled, "Sorry. Don't realize how strong I am sometimes."

Thorpe laughed. "Don't worry about it, Remus. I'm fine, just a little winded." Lupin looked pretty embarrassed and blushed furiously while Thorpe gave him a reassuring smile.

Harry jumped when he heard Sirius call for him on his mirror. Thorpe held out her hand and grinned at him. Harry gave it to her reluctantly and she held it in front of her. Sirius's face swam into view and she smiled. "Hello, Sirius. What brings you to these parts?"

Sirius's face went wide from shock. "Oh, uh... hello Helena."

Thorpe smiled disarmingly at him. "Now Sirius, you wouldn't be contacting anyone you shouldn't, would you? I hate to have to tell Dumbledore that you've done something that could only hurt Harry more than he already has been."

Sirius glared at her. "I have every right to talk to my godson, Helena."

Thorpe glared back at him. "You would in any normal circumstance, Sirius. This is not a normal circumstance by any stretch of the imagination. What do you think would happen if you turned up dead in a week? What would that do to him?"

Sirius sulked for a minute and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to get killed, Helena. I've done this type of work for the Order before, I know what I'm doing. Now let me talk to Harry."

Helena scowled. "No, you don't realize the importance of what you've done. If you do anything that hurts him, I swear I'll come after you and kill you myself. Telling him you're not dead is stupid, Sirius."

Sirius pouted and looked away. "You're right, Helena, as always. I couldn't help it, though. I can't stand knowing that I've let him down again. I had to tell him. Can I talk to him now?"

Helena sighed and nodded slightly. She handed the mirror to Harry and crossed her arms.

Harry smiled and looked into it. "Hi, Sirius!"

Sirius laughed. "Hi Harry. Are you still upset with me for doing this to you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm just glad that you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?"

Sirius hesitated a moment before giving Harry a cheery smile. "Of course I'm alright." Harry gave him an admonishing look and Sirius went on. "Well, I've been better. But I've also been worse. Don't worry about me, Harry. I'll be fine."

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius and smiled. "You need to be worried about, Sirius. If I don't know one will."

Sirius laughed. "Not true, I know of several other people who would worry about me. Molly, Remus definitely would, Helena, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Moody all would worry about me incessantly."

Thorpe spoke up from the side of the room. "We already do. Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

He smiled and nodded and looked to the side for a second, worried slightly about something. "Harry, I really need to talk to Remus and Helena for a moment. I'm sorry I can't talk to you longer. I'll call you again in a week?" Harry nodded and handed the mirror to Lupin before Charlie led him out the door.

Charlie smiled at him. "Getting along well, aren't they?" Harry smiled and nodded, unwilling to talk at the moment. Charlie sensed this and went on. "I didn't understand it at first, Lupin doesn't seem her type. But she's happy." Harry nodded again. "Hey Harry, what are you doing for Halloween?"

Harry stopped. "What? Um, nothing I s'pose."

Charlie grinned. "Great. Do you wanna come to the party Fred and George are throwing at their shop?"

Harry nodded. "Sounds great. Will Dumbledore let me go?"

Charlie grinned in response and nodded. "Helena already asked him a few days ago. As long as she and Moody are there and escort you around, you're able to go."

Harry's happiness level increased dramatically with these words. "Great, I would love to go." He reached the Fat Lady's portrait and received a stern look as he went inside. He said his farewell to Charlie and headed up to his room, completely content for the first time in a year.

He thought about going to bed, but his eye fell on Ron's trunk and he thought of the penseive. Ron was due up any minute, he'd look out for Harry while he explored more of Sirius's memories. Harry smiled and pulled it out. He set it down on his trunk at the end of his bed, made himself comfortable next to it and went in.

**A/N: Wasn't that fun, boys and girls? Now, click the little button and tell me what you thought of it. As I said, more to come in a day or two. All penseive stuff, nothing else. :D I like writing that stuff. A slight bit of angst ahead, so ye be warned!!! ARG!**


	11. She's dead, Padfoot

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm baaack! I know, I took forever to get this out. I'm truly sorry, but I had writer's block for ideas for the memories. This chapter is a bit angsty, but cool at the end. Go Sirius!!! The usual disclaimers apply, don't own any of it. I also don't own Lord Byron or any of his works, that goes for future chapters as well as this one. Keep that in mind, ok? Okay. Reviews will be answered at the bottom.

Harry stumbled a bit, loosing his balance coming into the memory. He righted himself and instinctively looked around. He was in a bedroom. From the looks of it, it was a woman's bedroom. He furrowed his brow and searched for Sirius.

James walked hesitantly into the room and over to a door that led out to a balcony. He looked more than a little concerned and even scared. Harry followed him to find Sirius sitting on the stone banister. He was staring out at the rolling hills that went out from the house. A forest could be seen in the distance, a dark green wisp that broke the shimmering grass into two sections.

Harry looked over at Sirius and noted the hollow look in his eyes, realizing why his father was scared. Sirius seemed lost in himself, completely disregarding his friend.

James sighed. "Sirius, you need to come in and eat at least a piece of toast. Remus tells me you haven't had anything for days."

Sirius didn't answer at first and James turned away. Finally, Sirius spoke. "What else has Moony told you?"

James turned back; a tear making it's way down his cheek. "He's told me that you haven't bathed, you barely ever drink anything. When you do it's either water by Remus's insistence or firewhiskey so that you'll become so drunk that you pass out."

Sirius whipped his head around. "Why shouldn't I, James? Why shouldn't I get drunk? Why shouldn't I grieve for her? She meant everything to me and she's gone! She's _gone,_ no trace left whatsoever, just gone and I can't do a thing about it. What if she's dead, James? She's my whole life, just like Lily is yours. What if I never..." He started sobbing and James moved next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Shh, it's ok. Dumbledore said he'd find her and he will. Lynne's a fighter; she'll come back to you safe and whole. She isn't dead Padfoot, I just know it."

Sirius gasped and wiped his eyes. "Do you? Swear to it, Prongs. Swear that I'll get her back."

James smiled. "I swear you will, Sirius. And when you do, she'll have a bloody fit that you haven't taken care of yourself. Let's get you inside and cleaned up, eh?"

Sirius nodded somberly and hopped down. He led the way into the house and opened an ornately carved wooden door. James stepped in after him and Harry saw him make a face. "Jeez, Padfoot, I thought Remus was being overly dramatic when he said that you hadn't bathed for days. How can you stink so much?"

Sirius stripped out of his robe and glanced over his shoulder at James. "Is it really that bad?"

James nodded. "This is worse than that time we blundered into that patch of stinkweed and startled the skunk."

Sirius brightened at the memory and he half-heartedly smiled. "I remember that, it was horrid. To top it all off, there was four of us smelling like a bloody morgue, not just one. McGonagall was furious with us and even more so when we wouldn't explain why we had such a pungent odor."

James turned on the water to the tub and smirked. "Well, it wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't tried to tell her that it was a new cologne."

Sirius laughed a little and sank into the bath water with a groan. "How was I to know that she wouldn't buy that? It worked with all of our other professors, even Dumbledore bought it."  
James opened the door to leave and gave a pained look. "He didn't buy it for a second, he just knew better than to ask us what the real reason was. I swear, that man knows a lot more than people give him credit for." He left the room and Harry followed after him. James walked over to the window and smiled as Remus entered the room "He's in the bath, does he have any clean clothes here?"

Remus gave a relieved smile and gazed around the room. "I don't know, he hasn't changed at all since we've been here. Where would he keep clothes?"

James smirked. "Probably in Lynne's closet, they were rather um, 'close.' Should we check?"

Remus flushed at the implication and nodded. "So, you don't think that they will find her then?"

James sat down heavily on the bed. "I don't really know, Moony. I mean, I told Sirius that I'm positive they will find her, but how can I be sure given what happened that night? I do know one thing for certain, though."

Remus went over to the closet and pulled out a black robe. "What's that?"

James looked over at him soberly. "Lynne said she'd marry him, she didn't leave on her own."

Stopping just before the bathroom door, Remus stopped. "I never heard whether or not he asked. I didn't get to talk to him at the festival and I certainly wasn't going to ask him once we got here. They better not harm her or they will have all of the Marauders to deal with and not just Padfoot."

James nodded. "Truly a force to be reckoned with."

Sirius, after apparently finishing his bath, flung open the door and grabbed the robe from Remus. "Hey mate. Got anything to eat around here?"

Remus grinned. "I'm glad to see you eating again. Of course there's food, lots of it. Let's go downstairs and have dinner."

The group went downstairs and fixed dinner while Harry watched his father interact with the two men Harry had become to know as his only family. He'd have to mention it sometime to them, they looked so happy together with James. Their camaraderie coming easily, teasing and laughing together as if they hadn't a care in the world. A stark contrast to the Lupin and Sirius of his time.

The scene changed again and Harry saw that he was back up in the bedroom from the previous scene. Sirius sat hunched over a book on the bed, completely still except for a ragged breath and a whimper. James sat next to him, his hands in his lap as if he didn't know what to do to offer comfort and Remus knelt on the floor in front of the pair. Harry could feel the tension in the air and wondered if this was before or after the other scene.

His question was soon answered when Sirius broke the silence. "You swore, Prongs. You swore she'd be here with me and it's been a month. How can she be alive now? I can't bear the thought of what state she'd be in, I hope for her sake that she is dead."

Remus patted Sirius's hand and shook his head. "That letter from Dumbledore may not mean what it sounds like. You know how cryptic he is, for all we know he could be telling us that she's safe and sound back at Hogwarts."

Sirius pulled his hand away and glared at Remus. "Don't try to offer me false hope, Moony. It didn't work for James and it won't work for you. It has been a _month_ since she was taken by deatheaters and I for one have given up hope. I want her back more than anything but I have to face reality; she's not coming back. My deranged family members would have seen to that, they knew how much she meant to me."

James let out a deep breath. "Sirius, you're being awfully rational here. Why don't you lie down and sleep now, huh? We'll come back to check on you later on."

Sirius looked at James with eyes full of sorrow. "You will leave me just like that? I don't want you to go, James. I want you to read the poem that reminds me of Lynne. Would you read it to me?"

James's eyes went wide and he visibly swallowed. "Which one, Padfoot?"

Sirius handed him the book and James read the title. He stood and walked around the room with it while he read. "And Thou Art Dead, as Young and Fair; by Lord Byron" He looked up at Sirius and went on.

"And thou art dead, as young and fair

As aught of mortal birth;

And form so soft, and charms so rare,

Too soon return'd to Earth!

Though Earth receiv'd them in her bed,

And o'er the spot the crowd may tread

In carelessness or mirth,

There is an eye which could not brook

A moment on that grave to look.

I will not ask where thou liest low,

Nor gaze upon the spot;

There flowers or weeds at will may grow,

So I behold them not:

It is enough for me to prove

That what I lov'd, and long must love,

Like common earth can rot;

To me there needs no stone to tell,

'Tis Nothing that I lov'd so well.

Yet did I love thee to the last

As fervently as thou,

Who didst not change through all the past,

And canst not alter now.

The love where Death has set his seal,

Nor age can chill, nor rival steal,

Nor falsehood disavow:

And, what were worse, thou canst not see

Or wrong, or change, or fault in me.

The better days of life were ours;

The worst can be but mine:

The sun that cheers, the storm that lowers,

Shall never more be thine.

The silence of that dreamless sleep

I envy now too much to weep;

Nor need I to repine

That all those charms have pass'd away,

I might have watch'd through long decay.

The flower in ripen'd bloom unmatch'd

Must fall the earliest prey;

Though by no hand untimely snatch'd,

The leaves must drop away:

And yet it were a greater grief

To watch it withering, leaf by leaf,

Than see it pluck'd to-day;

Since earthly eye but ill can bear

To trace the change to foul from fair.

I know not if I could have borne

To see thy beauties fade;

The night that follow'd such a morn

Had worn a deeper shade:

Thy day without a cloud hath pass'd,

And thou wert lovely to the last,

Extinguish'd, not decay'd;

As stars that shoot along the sky

Shine brightest as they fall from high.

As once I wept, if I could weep,

My tears might well be shed,

To think I was not near to keep

One vigil o'er thy bed;

To gaze, how fondly! on thy face,

To fold thee in a faint embrace,

Uphold thy drooping head;

And show that love, however vain,

Nor thou nor I can feel again.

Yet how much less it were to gain,

Though thou hast left me free,

The loveliest things that still remain,

Than thus remember thee!

The all of thine that cannot die

Through dark and dread Eternity

Returns again to me,

And more thy buried love endears

Than aught except its living years."

His voice was shaky and Harry didn't think he'd get through it but James read to the end in grim determination. James closed the book, sat down in a chair, and put his head in his hands. Harry saw Remus go over to him and comfort him while Sirius looked on with tears streaming down his face.

He made no move to wipe them away and a sob escaped him. "She's dead." He whispered.

James brought his head up. "What was that?"

Sirius jumped up and grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at James. "I said she's fucking dead!" he yelled. Both men at the table winced when he said this and Remus moved over to Sirius.

"We don't know that for sure, Sirius. She could be just fine. We have to think positively here, okay?"

Sirius pushed him away and growled. He lay down on the bed and covered his face with his hands before saying. "Just get out, both of you. I don't want your pity, I don't want you to console me, I just want to be left alone."

James started to talk when Remus shot him a warning look and shook his head. They went out of the room together and Sirius broke down crying.

The next scene happened to be more recent. In fact, it was the day Harry had met him I the shrieking shack. He watched in amusement as the whole scene played out. His other self coming to realize just who he had thrown down on the floor. He noticed the very audible thump when Sirius's head hit the floor and he made a mental note to apologize for that when he saw him again.

The next memory came with staggering force and Harry found himself in Grimmwauld Place. Mrs. Black was screaming at a teenage Sirius about being impure filth. Sirius was matching her hateful gaze with one of his own and he picked up a vase and smashed it against the wall. "I don't give a damn, Mother! I don't give a damn about you or your stupid beliefs! You're wrong."

Mrs. Black went red with rage and she smacked him across the face. "You vile, loathsome disappointment! You slander the noble name of 'Black' just by existing! You're an abomination to this house and my family!"

Sirius stood up straight. "Well, Mother, at least that's the only kind of monster I am. Unlike the rest of you, I don't give a damn whether or not my friends are purebloods!"

His mother howled with rage and pulled her wand. "Blood-traitor! You shame of my flesh!"

Sirius snorted. "Yes, Mother. I am ashamed that I am of your flesh! I could have found some moldy old gutter-whore that would have been better!"

Harry's mouth fell open and he gave an incredulous laugh, instantly grateful that none of these people could hear him. Mrs. Black was hitting Sirius with all her might now and he was screaming obscenities at her. "And when I do get married, I'll make sure it's to a muggle!" whack "She'll be delighted to invite my dear old mum to the MUGGLE wedding chapel." Whack "She would just love to have you come over and meet our neighbors" whack "They will be muggles, too!" Whack "Or better yet, I'll marry a werewolf!" Whack "A lovely werewolf." whack "We'll live happily ever after with al of our werewolf children and I will never have to look at your retched face again!" Whack "I think I'll even change my last name to Potter so that I don't even have to think about you!"

Sirius waited but the next hit didn't come. Instead Mrs. Black seemed to be regarding him with a keen eye. "Go upstairs, I don't want to look at you anymore." She said in a quiet voice. Harry tensed, not trusting her calm demeanor and noticed that Sirius felt the same way. He followed the boy upstairs and watched as Sirius packed all of his belongings. Sirius took one last look around the room and grinned before hopping out the window into the night, running away from the Black family.

A/N: Alrighty folks, I'm gonna end the chapter here for now. I could write more, but I'm lazy and I wanna go play Halo. Yup, I made you wait all this time and now I'm gonna be selfish and play video games. First, though, I'll answer a few reviews. Doesn't that sound good? I thought so. Here goes:

**Ssdiablo: Not necessarily. The most over-looked solution is often the one that is right in front of you, true? He just didn't think of werewolves as an answer. Obvious to you and me (and Moody, as he's the one that pointed it out to Remus,) but not to him. I was going to include that next chapter, but thank you for pointing it out. All of your friends like my work? Cool. Tell them to review! (haha) **

**Parissima: You're welcome. I'm in denial about Sirius being dead, so it carries over to my stories. He can't be, that would be too horrible on Harry. Remus is the guy for Helena, that's for sure. He's just too cool. (hehehe)**

**Illyria-light: LOL! I know, I meant for it to go that way! Surprising people and messing with their minds is fun.**


	12. Beating a dead horse

An: I'm so sorry, everybody. I really meant to get this out sooner, but things got really hectic. I have just started a new job, so I don't know how that's going to effect my posting. Anyway, you all have Ssdiablo to thank for getting me to get this chapter out, as that was without a doubt one of the weirdest reviews I have ever received.

A few weeks later, Harry walked in to Defense Against the Dark Arts class to see Professor Thorpe smiling at every body while sitting on top of her desk. Before her on the floor was a wooden chest, a wooden chair, and a rocking horse. She smiled as everyone filed into the classroom, knowing that they all wondered what she was up to.

Harry looked up at her and she winked, making him smile because he knew how much she was enjoying herself.

Everyone was seated and she hopped onto her feet. "Quiet everyone. Today's lesson will be quite different from my previous ones, but I think you'll like it.

"Can anyone tell me how identify an object as being magical or not?" No one answered and she nodded. "It is difficult sometimes, isn't it? The truth is, the way to tell varies with each object; each new encounter. Today, we will be talking about dark magic. What the most common enchantments are, how to tell if something is enchanted, and what to do once you find an enchanted object." She looked around the room as deciding who to pick on and her eyes came to a stop on Ron. "Mr. Weasley, come up here please."

Ron grudgingly went up to the front of the class and waited for instructions. Thorpe smiled at him. "Thank you. Now, I would like you to try to tell me which of these objects I should stay away from."

Ron visibly swallowed as he looked between the three. Thorpe gave him a reassuring smile and he stammered out, "I don't know. All of them are dangerous?"

Thorpe chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "Now you sound like Mad-eye Moody. I'll give you a hint, one of them is completely safe, one is relatively harmless, and one is potentially life threatening. Just guess one, I'll walk towards it, and we'll see if you were right or not."

Ron paled and shot back, "Well, that makes me feel better, I might get you killed just because I guessed wrong!"

Thorpe bit her lip to keep from smiling and sighed. "I said _potentially_ life threatening. I know exactly how to deal with it, nothing will happen. Besides, I have a helper in the room right now, just in case I get in over my head. Pick one!"

Ron grimaced and whispered, "The rocking horse."

Thorpe cocked an eyebrow and inched toward it, making sure that the entire class was paying attention.

Everyone was silent, the only noise to be heard were her footsteps. She got closer, passing by the chest and it rumbled agitatedly. The chair scooted forward a bit as she passed by and a few girls in the class gasped.

Harry caught her eye and grinned, the tension in the class was so thick it was palpable. She finally got to a few feet in front of the horse and stopped. "Well, I guess it's safe then, isn't it?" Ron gave her a relieved nod and she walked over and put a foot on it. Instantly, it reacted. Her foot was sucked in and huge arms appeared out of the sides, trying to get the rest of her to follow. Harry bolted upright and rushed to help her, but she placed a shield around her so that the students couldn't get close and hurt themselves. The door to her office flew open and Lupin did a quick succession of spells that lifted the shield, froze the rocking horse, and got Thorpe's leg safely out. She said a quick thank you and turned to the panicked classroom. "Now, that was to show you that you don't always know when something is dangerous. In this case, being wrong could have proved fatal, but I knew to have Mr. Lupin standing by so that he could help me. I would have eventually freed myself, but it was a lot quicker and more painless than if I had done it myself. Would anyone care to guess which is the harmless one?"

No one even moved, they were so scared of another wrong answer so she laughed and sat down in the chair. It wriggled a bit, but calmed down when she hushed it and she smiled. "There. This chair has been charmed to scoot itself into a table. It wouldn't hurt me; except maybe by pushing me too far into whatever table I'm sitting at. That can happen sometimes, but it's an excellent judge of distance. The chest has been charmed to move about when someone walks past it, I believe Mr. Lupin and his friends did that when they were here at school, am I right?"

Lupin smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid Harry's father is to blame for that one. It was a Halloween prank that we forgot to undo."

Thorpe turned back to the class. "Can anyone tell me what this rocking horse really is?"

Harry raised his hand. "Professor, wouldn't it be a boggart?"

Thorpe stood up and started walking around the class. "Actually, no. It stayed the same, even when all of you in the front row walked past it to get to your seats. It didn't change at all, a boggart would have turned into whatever you fear. What this particular thing is will be addressed in a moment."

"It was found seventeen years ago in a muggle home outside Suffolk. Luckily, it didn't come into contact with any children, like the Death Eaters who enchanted it had hoped. It did, however, eat half of a car and a small dog." A few people laughed a bit at this and Thorpe went on.

"As to what exactly this is, that's a rather difficult question. Have any of you heard of a mimic?" Everyone shook his or her head and Thorpe smiled. "Not surprising, really. A mimic is a dark creature that can take on any general form, the only draw back to this for them is that they are unusually large creatures so; let's say one takes on the shape of this rocking horse, it would be unusually big. They can not go any smaller than about 150 cubic feet. They are non-existent around here, so don't start worrying about them as they were destroyed in this area about two hundred years ago."

"This horse, however, is not a mimic, but it is close. It is an enchantment to make it take on the qualities of a mimic. It can change shape, with guidance of course; it can attack quite fiercely; it can even create an adhesive so that whatever has come into contact with it stays in contact. Any questions so far?"

Padma raised her hand and Thorpe indicated for her to ask her question. "Professor, since it's a dark creature, will it attack every time?"

Thorpe exchanged a glance with Remus and stifled a smile. "This particular mimic, Miss Patil, would. It was enchanted to be that way so it will stay that way. Actual mimics are much different. They were created long ago by an unnamed wizard, whether he was a dark wizard or not we don't know. He did, however, create these creatures that are usually mean and quite aggressive. Occasionally you will find one who can be coerced into tolerating you, but not often. Now, to address another issue. Just because a creature is considered a dark creature doesn't mean that they are necessarily disposed to act any certain way. Mr. Lupin here, is classified as dark, so people make two assumptions about him that aren't true. The first one is that he's a creature. He isn't a creature except one night a month. The second assumption is that he will hurt anyone and anything he can. You all have had him for a professor and from what I hear, you preferred his teaching to mine, is this correct?"

All the Gryffindors nodded, making Remus blush. Thorpe went on. "Exactly, he's exceptionally kind and patient with everyone, I have yet to hear him raise his voice in anger, and he doesn't go around hurting people like everyone is lead to believe. Now for the hard question, and I want you to answer honestly."

Thorpe paused sending a worried glance to Harry. "Would all of you mind if he helped out with lessons once in a while?"

Harry immediately shot his hand into the air. "No, Professor, I reckon he'd be brilliant." Several other students agreed, surprisingly some were Slytherin.

Thorpe beamed at her class. "Fantastic. He and I have several lessons in mind that I wouldn't be able to do by myself. You all will have a very interesting year. Now, that's all for today. Tonight, I would like you all to read the chapter on detecting Dark Arts around you and we will pick this up next time. Also, pick a dark enchantment, other than one we've talked about in class today, and write an essay on how to tell it from something that hasn't been charmed."

The students filed out of class around Harry and he waited until all of them had left. He grinned up at his two professors and got up. "So, does this mean that I get to start calling you Professor Lupin again?"

Lupin smiled. "I'm afraid not, Harry. This is an informal role at best, soon enough the parents will start complaining and I will have to move on once more."

Thorpe frowned. " If that happens, I'm just going to have to owl them and tell them that I have you firmly under control. You are excellent when you're teaching and I refuse to let you give this up because of a few misconceived notions!"

Lupin winked at Harry, letting him know that it was time to get to his next class and leave the two of them alone, and put his hands on her shoulders. Harry quickly left and went to his potions class, glad that someone finally cared enough about Remus to stick up for him, especially when he wouldn't do it himself.

Remus watched Harry leave and planted a kiss on Helena's forehead. "Darling, I know you mean well, but you can loose our job if we're not careful. Don't risk all of that for me, please?"

Helena pouted and stepped in for a hug, not wanting Remus to see how upset she was. "Bugger the job, Rem. I know how pleased it makes you to be up in front of this class and I am _not_ going to let you step aside, throwing your dreams away because it makes everyone happier."

Remus chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her tightly before saying, "You care about teaching them, too. I just don't want you to do anything you will regret later."

Helena buried her face into his chest before straightening up fast. "You use that line a lot, it's starting not to work any more. I've made a lot of choices in my life, some I'm not very proud of, but I have never regretted a single one. Not even the one that is the reason I work in England and not America, although that's certainly one I would regret if I regretted any." Remus quirked an eyebrow at her and she continued. "But I don't. I don't regret that and I don't regret giving you back your dream job. I certainly wouldn't regret anything I could do with you. I want you to have so many things and this seems like the best way to start giving you everything you could want."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I don't deserve to have this job, Lena. I don't deserve any of this. These kids don't deserve to have their safety risked just because I want to teach again."

Helena set her jaw, her eyes flashing with anger. "Remus John Lupin! Don't you ever _dare _tell me that you don't deserve some happiness again! You deserve it more than anyone I know. You aren't putting the kids in danger, I'm here to make sure of that and you'll be away during transformations anyway, so don't bring that up." Remus started to object and Helena glared at him, effectively silencing him. "No, I don't want to hear it because it won't happen."

His shoulders fell and he rested his forehead against hers, giving up on the fight. "But it has already happened once and something might come up where it happens again. I've almost bitten someone before, I can't live with the knowledge of having done that to another person. It's a horrible, painful, fearsome disease and I don't want to risk others getting it.", he said in determination.

Helena kissed his cheek and was surprised when her lips stopped a tear that had been making its way down his cheek. "You _won't_. That's why you will go to Grimmwauld Place for the moon. I'll go too, just to make sure that nothing happens during the night, and everything will be fine. I can come back and teach the next day and act as if I have been here the entire time. No one will get hurt, no one will be bitten. Dumbledore has already approved all of these plans, even though I hadn't even talked to you about them. I'm sorry to spring it on you like this. I knew that if I gave you the option of thinking it over and giving me an answer before I brought it up to the class that you would say no. Did you see them? Even some Slytherins wanted you here!" Helena giggled and suddenly broke free. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Remus followed her through the castle, up several flights of stairs and around a circular hallway three times. "Lena? Why are we going to the Room of Requirement?"

Helena grinned back at him as she opened the door, pulled him inside, and locked it behind her. "I have a meeting with Sirius soon to check on his progress and I thought you might want to be here for it."

Remus sat down in a squashy chair that appeared at his bidding and smiled. "Yes, dear. That would be lovely. I know you're his contact, but I still miss talking to the old boy directly. How is he?"

Helena shrugged as a large mirror appeared in the middle of a table. "Haven't talked to him in a week, so I don't know. He's been calling at exactly eleven o'clock, so you can ask him yourself here any moment."

Sirius's face appeared on cue and he stuck his tongue out at Helena. "Bloody prat, you didn't tell me that I would get to see Moony. Had I known, I would have arrived earlier so that he and I could talk in private."

Helena scoffed at the image. "Oh hush. After we're done I'll leave so that the two of you can catch up on old times." This seemed to satisfy both wizards and Lena nodded. "Good, so we can get on with business. Did you acquire the password into the Malfoy Manner?"

Sirius shook his head. "I did at one point but apparently they change it weekly. I found the secret entrance, however, so that should prove crucial. Pettigrew is currently staying in the McNair estate, if you could call it that. It's really just a dilapidated old shack in the middle of some woods. It's heavily warded, so I can't get close enough to see if he has any set routine for going outside. I can get close enough to tell when he's there or not, but that's about it."

Helena looked pleased. "Excellent. Did you receive the pendant I sent to you?"

Sirius held something up in the mirror, a small plain silver cross on a black cord. "Sure did. Is this what I think it is?"

Helena smiled and nodded, elaborating when she saw Remus's confused face. "It's a marker letting me know if you're safe or not. Also, if you're in trouble, I will know exactly where you are and I can instantly come to your aid. I have a pendant just like it around my neck, so you'll have the same effects on that end. Quite an ingenious little device, really."

Sirius nodded. "We used them often during the first war. I think they have toned them down somewhat because James's let me know _everything_ he felt." Helena burst into laughter and Sirius frowned. "Very distracting while trying to perform intricate charms. In any case, I haven't felt anything of the sort this time around, so Remus should be relieved."

Helena couldn't help herself and threw a wicked glance over to Remus's pleading eyes and responded, "You wouldn't have anyway. Remus has decided to wait."

Sirius smirked and shrugged. "Whatever works for him, doll. Business is over now, so I'd like to have a private conversation with my fellow Marauder if you don't mind."

Helena excused herself and left the two to talk alone, going down to get some lunch brought up to her room later on.

Harry spent all day trying to do that paper for Thorpe's class, but he couldn't come up with a good topic. He was currently pouring over books in the library, looking for a good one. His heart dropped when he heard that familiar drawl behind him.

"Well well, it looks as if Thorpe's little boyfriend is trying to impress her. What's the matter, Potter? Doesn't she like it when she can give you a 'private lesson'?"

Harry sighed and turned to face him. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked to Crabbe and Goyle before sauntering over. "Don't play stupid, Potter. I've heard you call her by her first name, I've seen those looks you exchange, and the way she favors you in class. Can't her werewolf boyfriend satisfy her?"

Harry narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Helena wouldn't like it if he got into a fight right now, not to mention what Lupin and Sirius would do.

Draco took his silence for a yes and laughed. "He can't? I always knew werewolves were pathetic. Of course, I wouldn't mind trying to satisfy her myself." He got right in front of Harry and whispered, "I'll bet she'd take it, too. Such a whore, wouldn't you say, Potter? First you, then the monster, now she'll have me."

Harry lunged, but was stopped from tackling Malfoy by a strong force around his stomach. Helena had wrapped her arm around him, barely keeping him from punching Draco in the nose. She glared at the blonde haired boy. "Mr. Malfoy, your housemates have you to thank for this, fifty points from Slytherin. Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor for not observing the rules in the library."

Harry opened his mouth to protest and Thorpe interrupted him. "More points will be taken from any one who doubts my decision. Mr. Malfoy? The next time I hear you refer to any teacher in any way other than with the utmost respect, you _will_ be serving detention for the rest of the school year, is that clear?"

Draco hid a smirk as he nodded solemnly and winked at Harry, almost getting him to attack again. Thorpe glared at both boys before stalking out of the library. Harry gathered up his things and left before Draco could coerce him further.

He got into the hall and saw Helena clutching at her throat. She grimaced and gasped before falling to the floor on her knees. Harry rushed over and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?"

She struggled to gulp in some air and Harry stood up. "I'm getting Pomphrey." He said desperately.

Helena tore the necklace off her neck and breathed deeply. "No, tell Remus that the class is his for the next few days. I will be back as soon as possible."

Harry wanted to ask her what she meant but she put the necklace back on and disappeared.

An: alrighty everyone!! This is the chapter! A big thank you to my beta, Prof Pendragon. If any of you want a truly funny story to read, I suggest reading her story, Santa Claws. Funny funny stuff right there.

**More thanks to all of my readers and especially my reviewers. For those of you who don't review, review!! Review!!! I love this stuff, really. I want attention!! Hehehe, love you all and see you next chapter!**


	13. The Shiny Black Shoes

A/N: Hey guys! This one is short, but I should have another one out soon. Just to let you know, many thanks go out to everyone who has reviewed my one shots! (And to everyone who will in the future.) I love you all, really.

Helena crept through the shadows, intent on her quarry. He'd be expecting her to come, she knew. The moon light shone off of his balding head and his beady eyes were apparent even at this distance.

He looked around nervously, trying to pin point where she would be coming from, and tightened his grip on the borrowed wand in his hand. She knew it wouldn't do him much good, after all he wasn't the best at spells and she'd made a conscious decision to wear her gun since she sent that talisman to Sirius, so she had a weapon he wouldn't expect.

There was a lump at his feet, which shifted and moaned suddenly, bringing her gaze to it where it halted. Her breathing hitched as she realized that she would have to think of a new plan. Most likely, there were other deatheaters around to make sure that he didn't bungle everything. Not to mention, the reason she was here was slumped in the mud in front of him.

The bushes to her left rustled and she froze. Nothing happened, so she continued through the shadow littered forest path unseen.

She was close enough to touch them, now. The yellow of Pettigrew's teeth and the rancid odor coming from his mouth was enough to make her gag. She stifled the reaction and focused on Sirius.

He'd been beaten, that much was obvious. The angry welts purpling his neck gave her pause, but she knew they would be there since that's what she had felt happening first. The bruises reached down into his shirt, ending at some unknown point and she cringed. She'd felt them, but they hadn't done any lasting damage to her since they were filtered through the token around her neck. She was exceedingly grateful for that, since she did have a job to attend to.

Another person came into view, face hidden; Nott from the stature and tenor of his voice. "Do you have the vermin?"

A laugh, followed by a cough sounded from Peter's feet. "He is the vermin, you dolt. He turns into a rat, remember? Or have you been around Goyle so long that your brain no longer functions properly?"

Peter kicked him soundly and Helena doubled over, not noticing Sirius coughing up a bit of blood. That bastard was going to pay, one way or another.

Nott's voice cut through the eerie silence. "You might want to be careful, Black. Your comments won't be appreciated at the Malfoy Manor. I very much doubt that you will survive anyway, but I think you might last longer if you keep your mouth shut."

Helena shifted toward the side and readied herself to strike. The exchange carried on and Sirius met her gaze for a moment, his eyes widened imperceptibly before he went back to mocking Peter. "You filthy incompetent fool. Do you really think your 'Dark Lord' will save you from karma?"

Peter sneered down at him. "I don't believe in such a stupid belief, Sirius. I wouldn't expect you to be enough of a fool to pay attention to such nonsense, either. Of course, you were enough of a blundering idiot to believe me weak, so I guess the past does account for much, doesn't it?"

Sirius glared up at him, stone faced but it was clear that the words had stung. "I'm not the weak one of us two. I stay true to my beliefs and my friends."

Helena raised her wand and pointed at Nott. "Stupefy." The tall man was suddenly fell to the ground and Peter jumped, jolting Sirius and unknowingly causing a burning sensation to go through both Order members. "Who's there? Nott, are you alright? Nott?"

Helena gasped and silenced him, causing him to panic even more. She stood up and performed a full body bind on him before advancing and stepping over Sirius's prone form. "You know, Pettigrew, Sirius is right. Karma is a bitch."

Sirius groaned behind her and she glanced back at him. "Alright, mate?"

He shook his head and slumped back into the ground, making the necklace shift up his neck. "No I'm not. I'm going to take this off, though, so you can work without feeling my pain." His hand groped for the leather string and he managed to pull it off before falling back to the ground and panting hard.

Helena had kept her gaze on her captive the entire time and smiled sadistically. "You've hurt three people who are very important in my life, you know. I don't have to turn you in right away, I could torture you for days out here and bring you in and no one would say a word. The only snag in this perfect plan of mine is that Sirius needs medical attention badly. Luckily for you, he's in no shape to apparate anywhere on his own. I guess that means that I'll just have to leave you tied up here and come back for you, assuming of course that you're still alive when I get back. These woods are known to muggles for their predators, a particularly blood thirsty lot." She bent over Sirius, captured his hands in hers and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke with a strange feeling prickling his skin and sat up, trying to think of what had caused this. The room looked normal enough, but his penseive was out again. Thinking that Neville must have taken a late night peek, Harry quickly put it away before the other boys got up and started asking questions that he wouldn't want to answer.

After the spell was placed back on it and it was stowed safely in his trunk, he got dressed and sauntered down to breakfast. Gazing around, still in a sleepy haze, he was confused when he didn't see Helena sitting at the head table. He looked about in confusion for a moment before slumping down at the empty Gryffindor table and filling his plate.

A little while later, Hermione's voice sounded behind him. "Harry, you really should start eating like a human, you know. The rest of us manage to do so without too much problem and it certainly looks more pleasing."

Harry mumbled his apology and Ron sat down next to him. "Give the poor man a rest, Hermione, he didn't sleep much last night." Harry shushed him and Hermione's eyebrows went up but she said nothing.

He suddenly remembered why he didn't sleep and why Helena wasn't eating breakfast with them and worry started eating at his appetite. He pushed the food away and stared at the table for a while before going upstairs to get his books.

Lupin hadn't taken it well last night and Dumbledore's reaction had done little to make Harry feel any better about what he had seen. The wizard's face had fallen and he covered it with a hand as he explained to Harry what was going on. Helena had acted so strangely was because she and Sirius had worn identical talismans that would warn each other if they were in pain by giving the wearer a weakened version of the injury. This explained her reactions before disappearing, but did little to quell the questions about how she got out of the castle without disapparating.

He still cringed at the look on Lupin's face when he'd heard about Helena leaving suddenly. Try as he might, he couldn't lie and tell Harry that he believed that they were safe. Harry had gone back to his room and laid awake all night, wondering what was happening to Sirius and Helena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena sat back, watching Sirius sadly. He was steadily getting worse and the place they were staying in was sparse as far as supplies went. They had already gone through all of the food she had cached and it was going to be quite a while before she could go and get more.

He stirred in his sleep again, the medication she had given him must be wearing off. He had been hesitant to take any of it at first, especially when she told him that it would take about half an hour to work, but eventually the pain out distanced the uncertainty and he gulped a few down. His fever had spiked during the night, giving him hot and cold flashes as well as vomiting. Helena hadn't slept at all in the past three days for all the attention he needed.

She leaned her head back against the cool, rough stone and sighed. '_What I wouldn't give to have Remus here about now'_, she thought. '_He, at least, could go and get some food. Poor guy, probably about to snap by now.'_ A faint rustle could be heard outside, as well as a faint whisper. She was instantly alert and ready to fight. Pulling her gun out of it's holster she spun around when she heard Sirius turn over.

"Guns are illegal here. How'd you get that?" he mumbled.

Helena motioned him to be silent and inched toward the door. The crack in the bottom half afforded her just the right amount of space to look out of, something she utilized every night that they had been here. A shadow passed by a few inches from the stoop…. Helena cocked her gun. A shuffle of footsteps over to the left… she listened intently. The hem of a white robe flickered out of the shadows… she grit her teeth and waited for them to attack.

The moonlight shown off of the shiny black shoes walking up the path and she pressed back against the wall. She could hear the assured crunching on the gravel path get nearer and nearer. Looking over at Sirius, she saw him trying to rise and shook her head violently. "Stay down!", she urgently whispered. "I will have an easier time if I know exactly where you are!"

He nodded and she tossed him her gun. "Use this if you need to, but don't shoot anywhere near me. I'll use my wand." He handled it nervously and the footsteps rang out in the silence as the black shoes ascended the wooden steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus lay in bed, hoping they were alright. Not getting any kind of explanation or news since Helena left was maddening. Sleep had come sparingly to him for quite a while now, worry kept it even more elusive. It wasn't like her to not contact him. "_Maybe she's in trouble. Maybe they have been captured?",_ he thought, not for the first time this night.

The fact that she had outright refused to give anyone the location of Sirius's safe house had irked Remus at first, now that she was nowhere to be found it was infuriating. She had explained to him that this way, there would be no mistaken traitors, if the secret was given away, then it could only be her doing and no one else's. He sighed and rolled onto his side, willing the heartache to quit. "_Just one note from her, and I'd know she's safe. One little sign of life, but all I get is silence."_ , he mourned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena threw open the door, unprepared for what met her eyes. She took a step back and Sirius jolted upright, shock evident on his face.

"Shit.", she hissed, watching the figure walk into the shack.

A/N: K, I know it's short, but I wanted to at least get something out for you guys. I really appreciate everyone who has been reading this, you people put me in my happy place. Hehehe

**Feigning innocence: Hehehe, I'll bet ya still think I'm horrible, don't you? Thank you for the compliments on Helena, I try to write her well.**

**Ilryia Light: Your four legged glow in the dark Turkey? The guy I bought mine from told me he was one of a kind! Damn turkey salesmen!**

**Ssdiablo: You hope I liked my hamper? I really feel like I've either missed something entirely or I just forgot what you're talking about. Thanks for calling my story a good one, I try. I also try to get my chapters out in a reasonable amount of time, but that doesn't always seem to work very well. Hmm.**

**I love all of you! Happy Holidays!**


	14. Who are You?

**AN: Yep, I'm finally writing again. We finished our other story and I figured out what direction I wanted this to take. Didja miss me? Well, I don't blame you.**

Harry opened the door to the common room just as Hermione started in on Ron about his homework and the importance of his potions essay that he hadn't written yet. Upon seeing him, they fell silent.

He flopped down in a seat next to the fire and stared at his hands, not wanting to face the obvious questions that they asked every time he went to see Lupin. No, there was no word of Helena or Sirius. No, no one knew where they would be. No, he didn't need them to do anything for him.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Harry? Remus hasn't…"

Harry interrupted. "No, Herm, he hasn't. No, Dumbledore hasn't found out where they are. I'm fine, I'm not hungry, and I don't look a little peaky right now. Any NEW questions for me today?"

Ron gaped at him and Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Look, you aren't the only one who's worried about them, Harry. I just want to make sure there isn't any new information, that's all."

He sighed. "Yeah, well, if there was I would have run in here and told you. You don't need to ask to know the answers." He glanced up at her and saw the tears slipping down her face and stood. "I need to get out of here." He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Helena raised her gun, focusing on the tall woman walking in. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

A bemused expression graced her face as the gun became level with her heart. "Now now, Miss Thorpe. Guns are illegal in England."

Helena glared at her. "Who are you and why the hell do you know my name?"

The woman smiled at her in a condescending manner. "It's my business to know." Helena opened her mouth to protest but the woman shook her head. "No, no questions now. Mr. Black needs immediate medical attention and you are both in danger here. Shall we?" She turned and smiled at Sirius, who was slumped into the wall, gobsmacked. "C'mon, Sirius, let's get you to a proper bed."

"But… but… no. I don't know who you are, but you can't just come in here looking like that and expect me to trust you." He glared at her, eyes narrowing more when she laughed.

"You don't know who I am? That's a lie, and we both know it, Mr. Black. Now, the Deatheaters are about three minutes away if my source was correct, we must get going and quickly." She held out a hand to him in a manner that said she would be obeyed and tsked when he didn't comply. "Sirius, you mangy git, I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to get you two to safety. Now, come ON!"

He glanced over at Helena, who was regarding the blonde woman in front of him with something akin to curiosity. She nodded and he shook his head, he would never understand women. Reaching out, he took her hand.

Harry trudged across the soggy Quidditch field and over to the stands. Climbing up to the seats, he stared out into the inky black sky. It wasn't fair, he'd already lost Sirius once, and it looked as if he would again. Sirius was his family, pretty much the only family he could truly call his. Loosing him again would be unbearable.

"You know, only mad men sit outside on a night like this and mutter to themselves." A voice said next to him.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, instead he jumped out of his seat and fell onto the floor. Looking over, he saw Lynne stifling a laugh and stood. "What are you doing here? What is going on? Who are you?"

She reclined back and chuckled. "You're just full of questions today, aren't you? I'm here because you looked like you could use someone to talk to, besides yourself. What's going on is somewhat broad, narrow that down. Who am I? That's a silly question to come from you, the person who's been snooping through Sirius Black's memories for the past how many months, now?"

He ignored the comment and pulled his wand out. "You work for Voldemort, don't you?"

Lynne laughed. "Work for that fool? I think not. It wouldn't serve my purpose at all. Not to mention, I'd have a horrible tattoo placed on my arm. I go for things that are a bit more dainty, thank you."

He noticed she didn't show him her arm and backed away slightly. "Who are you? Lynne died before I was born, so don't try to tell me you're her. WHO ARE YOU!"

She froze, a smile creeping onto her face. It transformed into all out laughter. "Oh, Harry, you are so much like your mother. She yelled at me a lot, too, you know. Had a temper just like yours," she gasped out.

Harry didn't believe her, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Petrificus Totalis!" She froze, stiff as a board, and fell to the ground. "I'm not an idiot. Who are you and why are you here?"

She stared at him for a minute before the frost that had been covering her began to melt. Soon enough, it was all just a puddle at her feet. "You know, I didn't think you'd have the courage to take me on, boy. I guess I was wrong, wasn't I? Alright, fine, I'll give you some answers. Merlin knows, you deserve them."

She sat down and cast a drying spell on herself before continuing. "You're right Lynne did die when she was twenty-two. She was only missed by her friends, having no living family left, and had agreed that night to marry Sirius. I guess I'm not her, then, am I?" She sighed and stood. "I just wanted to let you know your godfather is safe, as well as your professor. I'll be leaving then."

Harry gasped and watched as she turned misty then completely disappeared.

Who was that?

**AN: Woot, I'm writing again. Don't worry, there will be more soon. Also, I'll be redoing my earlier stuff, it seems my work has improved since then. :p anywhoooooo, review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Flowerpots are a Dangerous Weapon!

**Auuthor's Notes: Still don't own it, as my lawyer informed me while I was writing the author's notes for You've got Mail, which were completely hilarious and no one commented on. humpf.**

* * *

"No, don't let him up. He's still much too weak and I don't want him to hurt himself." Lynne sighed and raked a hand through her hair. Helena glared at her before wordlessly going back down the hallway. Growling, Lynne followed and paused just before an open door. Inside, she heard Helena talking.

"Well, Sirius, I think she has a point. You really don't have your strength up yet." Helena said.

Sirius snorted and responded, "I don't think she has any right to say what I am capable of doing at the moment. Where has she been the last few years, hmm? Certainly not with me, I can tell you that. Bloody bitch left without so much as a goodbye." Lynne winced at the words.

"Well, maybe she has a good reason. Don't give me that look, I'm on your side, not hers! I'm just saying that you should find out why she left instead of just turning your head away and ignoring her like a child! Honestly, Sirius, I'm getting tired of it." Helena made a vexed noise.

"I'm not a child." He responded, obviously pouting.

"Well, you're certainly not proving it. Look, Remus is supposed to arrive in a few days. You need to rest today so you can put on a brave face for him. Alright?" There was no answer for a moment and she spoke more forcefully. "_Alright?_"

Sirius tsked and responded, "Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

"That's fine. Just rest a while and I'll be back with lunch in a few hours." A rustling could be heard and Helena appeared in the doorway a moment later. Looking up at Lynne, she raised an eyebrow before brushing past her.

Steeling her nerves, Lynne stepped inside. "Sirius? Can I explain, please?" He glared at her with what she could only assume was utmost hatred. Closing her eyes, she went on. "Please, Sirius, I can't bare to see you looking at me like that." A flowerpot sailed past her head and crashed into the door jam. Her eyes flew open and she jumped away from the ruined mess beside her. "Damn it, Sirius! Fine, look at me however you want! Just listen to me while I talk!"

He was silent for a moment before saying in a quiet voice, "How can I listen to someone who is dead? James hasn't talked to me. Lily hasn't talked to me. How could I possibly hear you? You died the night I asked you to marry me and I will not startthinking differently now." He turned away from her and Lynne felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Fine, Siri, I won't bother you again." She turned and walked out of the room. Standing outside for a moment, she wiped her eyes before going off to her own bedroom and throwing herself on the bed.

* * *

Sitting outside the next day, she slumped back in her chair. The gentle breeze stirred a lock of her hair and she heard a door open and close somewhere. Footsteps came crunching down the gravel pathway. Opening her eyes, Lynne sat up as she saw Sirius coming toward her, a grim expression on his face. "Remus has persuaded me to come and hear you out." He said in a flat voice.

Lynne gulped and nodded. "Alright. Umm…," she said, not knowing where to begin.

Sirius sat down in a chair opposite her. "Well?"

Lynne sighed before saying, "Sirius, I can't just blather on about it on a moment's notice! I didn't expect you out here, there aren't many flower pots nearby for you to use as missiles, you know!" He gazed at her blankly and she went on. "Alright, fine. I… I did what I thought was the best. What I thought could save my friends. If I went off with this group, I would have so many more resources at my disposal! And I do, Sirius, I really do. I can't tell you how many times I've..."

"You've what?" he interrupted. "Left us to our own devices? Let James and Lily be killed? You haven't helped anybody, Lynne!"

Lynne gave him an annoyed look and went on. "I've seen to it that nothing came after you that you couldn't handle! You always came out alive, didn't you? And James and Lily… I made a mistake, Sirius. I was off on a mission in Chile when that happened. I was told that they would be safe and so I went. You have no idea how sorry I am that they died. I feel like it's my fault."

Sirius, by this point, was seething. "It _is_ your fault. If you hadn't gone off with some weird militaristic group, they would still be alive. Harry would have his parents around and I never would have gone to Azkaban! James and Lily _died_ because of you! How can you sit there and tell me that you did this whole bloody thing to keep us safe when they died!"

Lynne noticed tears on his cheeks and realized she was crying as well. "Sirius, my entire family was killed by deatheaters_. The_ _entire damn lot of them_. Do you think I would just sit by and not do whatever it takes to get as many of those wretched bloody people as I can off the streets? Listen," again she was interrupted by a very angry Sirius.

"No, you listen to me! You told me you would marry me! You said you would always love me! And what do you bloody go and do? You fake your own fucking death! I loved you, Lynne! How could you do that to me?"

"Sirius, before that night, you'd never even hinted that you felt that way. I never heard one 'I love you' never had any clue. You always put James and Remus before me. You even blew me off on my birthday to go out drinking with James. What the hell was I supposed to think? I thought that I was nothing more than a warm bed and a nice shag to you. When you asked me, everything was already in motion. I couldn't go back."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Because, it was the one thing I had wanted from you all along. I couldn't bear to tell you no. I couldn't handle seeing the look on your face afterwards. I just couldn't." Lynne grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table next to her and lit one. Inhaling the smoke, she studied Sirius. He was gripping the arms of his chair and studying the ground. "Look, Sirius, the entire thing is my fault and I know it. I just thought this was the best way to protect you all."

Sirius glanced up at her and nodded. "Accio fag." Taking a drag off of it, he frowned as she prepared a new one for herself. "When did you start up with these?"

Lynne shrugged. "About the same time you started drinking morning, noon, and night."

Sirius smiled half-heartedly. "You've really been watching me that closely?" Lynne nodded. "Alright, tell me more."

Lynne allowed herself a small smile. "Well, I don't really know where to start. Um, the night that I left, they brought me back here and started the initiation rituals. I learned quickly and became a full-fledged Shadow within a month. After that, there's not much that I can tell you except that I obsessed over all of you and spent every moment that I wasn't on a mission looking after you.

"When James and Lily died, I wouldn't forgive myself. I also couldn't believe that you did it. I mean, that just wasn't the Sirius that I knew and loved. I _knew _you didn't do it, Sirius. I just couldn't figure out what had happened. I thought it was polyjuice that had everyone believing that you went out in muggle London and killed Peter. Then, this last year, Dumbledore told me what really happened." A small sob escaped her and she wiped her eyes before continuing. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Sirius. I couldn't save them, I couldn't save you, I couldn't even make sure that Harry and Remus had enough to eat over the years. I failed all of you." She closed her eyes and tears started leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Sirius watched her for a moment before grudgingly kneeling in front of her chair. "Hey, we all made mistakes that night. I mean, I should have known not to trust a guy who turns into a rat. _A rat_, for Merlin's sake!" His face became unreadable for a moment before he shook himself and allowed a small smile. "Don't you worry about that anymore. As for Remus and Harry… well, Harry scares the Dursleys now, so he is doing much better. Remus… Remus is fine. He's got a purpose again, a place to go for food, even a girlfriend."

Lynne wiped a tear away and took a drag off her cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. Leaning forward, she stared at him intently. "And you, Sirius? What about you?"

He noticed their close proximity but made no move to back down. "What about me? I'm right as rain. I mean, other than Peter…. and twelve years in Azkaban… and a splitting headache from smoking."

Lynne laughed softly and shook her head. "You never could get it through your head that you're allergic to the smoke." She stared at him for a moment before placing a hand on his arm. "Why are you forgiving me so easily?"

Sirius furrowed his brow. "I dunno, probably because we both made the same mistake. We did what we thought was right to protect our friends. I've had to learn to forgive myself, that makes it so much easier to overlook it when others make the same mistake."

Lynne gave him a genuine smile. "Still the same ol' Sirius, eh? That's good, I wouldn't want you to change."

He cocked his head to the side. "I thought I was always too arrogant for my own good?"

She shrugged. "Well, yes. You were always more egotistical than you thought, in school. You've mellowed in that respect. Something I'm exceedingly glad about. You've finally turned into the perfect Sirius you always thought you were." He barked out a laugh and Lynne grinned at him. "Listen, I've got to go write up a report. You want to have lunch together sometime?" He nodded in agreement and she tousled his hair. "Great. Let me know when and I'll try to make it. For now, go have fun with Remus and Harry."

They both stood up and Sirius smiled his goodbye. He froze in shock, however, when Lynne stood on tiptoe to gently kiss his cheek before heading back to the house. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but wonder if she was single.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it's been a while since I've posted. I hope this made the last chapter make sense. If not, let me know so I can further explain. Also, take a look at my profile and go to my website. Well, it's more like a blog, of sorts, but whatever. You can post me a message asking questions, if you'd like, and get an answer a hell of a lot sooner than you would on here. :p But still review!**

**ssdiablo: hehe, confusing, me? Naaaw! I love making people wonder what's going on, it's fun. Anyway, I hope this made the last chapter more coherent for ya.**


	16. Spit and Kisses

**Author's note: OMG! I ACTUALLY wrote another chapter! Trust me, guys, I'm as shocked by it as you. Life's been hectic, what with college, SCA, church, and now downhill mountain bike races to attend. I'm sorry! I promise I'll get the next chappie out soon, I already have it planned out in my mind. You can all thank Parrisima for getting me off my ass and writing again. Cookie for you, P!**

**Warning: Contains sunlight, gardens, reminiscing (sdk) and some cheesiness. But at least I didn't include the white, sandy beach and the stupid music!**

Wind blew softly in his hair, making it whip down into his face. Sirius didn't mind, however, and continued laying in the grass and soaking up sunlight. It had been ages since he'd felt this at ease with anything, and a bit of a breeze was not enough of a bother to rouse him from lethargic drowsing. A smile played across his lips, it would take Lynne a while longer to figure out where he'd gone to, and he could nap until then.

A shadow crossed the sunlight's path to his face, cooling the skin that had so recently warmed. Opening his eyes, he began to protest, stopped, and let a small chuckle escape him. "Luv, if you continue to stand in my light, I'm going to end up with half of my body pasty-white, and the other half a bronze god. Do you really want that?"

Lynne considered for a moment, looking much younger than he remembered, though it didn't occur to him to wonder why, and giggled. "Well, it would give me another funny story to tell once school starts up again. But then, who am I to prevent my bronze god of his sunlight?" She lay down next to him and smiled adoringly. "Did you have a good nap?"

Sirius stretched, groaned, and flopped his arms above his head. "Yeah. Say, did James get those candies I asked for?"

Lynne frowned and put a hand on his arm. "You _aren't_ going to sneak them into your mother's house, are you? Putting them into her food again will only make it worse for the house-elves. She'll beat them like she did last time you put something into the food." She waited for his response, staring accusingly into his eyes, until he sighed and pulled her against him.

"No, luv, I won't do it to them. I'd _like_ to, but I won't. Say, what about those Umbridge folk? Wasn't Delores only a grade higher than us? We'll call it a graduation present. _And_, they don't have any house elves, so no magical creatures will be harmed in the after-effects of this stunt!"

Lynne sat up, studied him for a moment, and shook her head. "Alright! I never could say no to you when you got that look on your face."

Sirius sat up, piqued. "What look, hmm? What look am I giving you? Is it cute? Is it worthy of my God-like stature? Does it make me look manly?" he asked, taking her hand and squeezing it.

She laughed, a full-throated whoop, full of merriment. It was a sound Sirius loved, and he could happily spend the rest of his life hearing, he realized. She shoved him away and sighed. "No, you great arrogant berk, it does not look manly or God-like. It is cute, but more like the kind of cute of a small child. Not really sexy, you know, to look like a little boy."

Sirius considered this for a moment, before casting her his roguish grin and winking. "Well, I can't be my normal sexy self every minute of the day, can I? If I were, your loins would explode with all of my virile, beefcake brawn taunting you, wouldn't it?"

_There it is again_, Sirius thought, _that great laugh. Why do I feel like I haven't heard it in ages? Why do I miss it so bloody much? _Further coherent thoughts were shoved aside, as her lips came to his, teasing, soft and warm. He responded, loosing all track of time or place, and trusted to his instincts to tell him what to do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynne made her way through the garden, wondering if perhaps he'd gone out into the meadow. It was the only place in the compound she hadn't searched yet, and she was beginning to feel a bit panicked. If he _had_ wandered off, got caught, and mentioned the Shadows, she would be in BIG trouble. It was taking time to get his name cleared of every charge; until then, he could no more step outside these protective walls than she could turn him in.

Sweet, cloying perfumes amassed in the garden; an over powering scent that she knew Sirius would hate. She didn't bother looking here, as she knew he'd have rather gone back to helping scrub dishes than sit in here for any length of time. The door to the meadow, on the other side of the garden from the door she entered, hung open and swaying in the wind, however. She smiled and glanced out of the opening. Ah, there he was. The ungrateful bloody twerp. Shirking his chores for the fourth time this week in order to sit outside and get his tan back.

Lynne smiled, remembering how egotistic he used to be about his tan. She bit her lip, deciding to do the one thing she'd never dared when she was younger. She was going to scare the crap out of him.

Skulking closer and closer, she sniggered when she realized he was asleep. _Good, it'll make up for all of those times he'd wake me up in the middle of the night by dumping cold water on me._

Only a few feet away did she finally stop. He looked peaceful, lying in the grass like that. All of the lines of worry and pain had left his face, lines she'd studied these past few weeks with him and wondered if they would ever go away. She could see the handsome young man he once was; still was, when he let himself forget for a moment. For an instant she regretted waking him, but then she remembered being soaked night after night by ice cold water and his and James' laughter ringing out when she'd shrieked. No, waking him was payback. _Besides,_ she reasoned with herself,_ it will be like I'm giving him some normalcy back in his life. Only now I know a locking spell strong enough to keep him out of my room at night._

She crouched, judging one last time that he truly was asleep, and leapt. Howling, she came crashing down on top of him, noting triumphantly how he'd convulsed awake, rather than peaceful restoration of his senses as he was wont to do. Panting, she grinned down at him, waiting for his reaction. He stared at her blankly, sleep-fogged and addled. She roughly patted his cheek, rousing him to full-wakefulness.

He suddenly groaned and flipped them, making her land on her back with a loud, "Oof!" Smiling down at her, he pinned her arms and sighed. "You know, you just woke me from the most wonderful dream. I should do to you what I would do to Snape, when he would knock me down. Do you remember what that was, luv?" Lynne shrieked and squirmed underneath him, laughter bubbling up from her throat. He nodded. "I can see that you do. What was it that I would call it? Oh yes, the infamous Duckarse Bomb!" He began preparing a nice wad of spit in his mouth and smiled when she began squirming again.

He stopped, holding the spit in his mouth, and mumbled, "promise to behave?" Lynne nodded frantically and he gave a visible swallow. "There. Now, I want to go back to my dream, if you don't mind."

Lynne grinned up at him and asked, "What was this dream all about hmm? You haven't been so eager to be out of my company in a week."

Sirius felt his face heat slightly and cleared his throat. "Ahh, nothing. Just remembering how things were in school. You know, Remus was more carefree, James was… erm, and how you always had that great laugh…"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. So _that's_ what he's wanting, huh? Deliberating for a moment, Lynne wondered what to do about this. Figuring it couldn't hurt, she grabbed his head and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but one she enjoyed. Letting go, she laid her head back down on the ground and looked at him.

He looked at a loss for words. She could see the thoughts swirling round in his eyes, and forced another smile, wondering what she had been thinking and who in Gods name had just decided it would be funny to put that thought into her head.

Sirius touched a finger to his lips and a quizzical look came over him. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "That was different!"

**Author's Notes: Thanks again, for persevering and reading my fic even though I kinda sorta forgot all about it for six months. Forgive me? Hate me? Think I should go back to the incestuous pile of poo that I came from? Review and tell me!**

**Illyria and Diablo, thanks for the reviews and for understanding! Yes, Diablo, you did make me feel guilty about quitting for a while, but now I'm back:D**


End file.
